


Sekrety pisane nocą

by Joker_Fox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Detention, Drama, Drama & Romance, First Kiss, First Time, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Potions, Romance, Translation, Underage Sex, but Harry will be an adult in the later chapters
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker_Fox/pseuds/Joker_Fox
Summary: [Za autorką] Po szlabanie u Umbridge, Harry wędruje po korytarzach z krwawiącą ręką. Snape znajduje go i jest ciekawy jak diabli, dlaczego Harry nie jest jeszcze w swoim dormitorium. Następnie zauważa krwawiącą dłoń i postanawia trochę mu z tym pomóc. Podczas najciemniejszych nocy ich relacja zaczyna się zmieniać. Jednak nadchodzi wojna. Co będą musieli poświęcić, aby wygrać?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	1. 1. Tam, gdzie zaczynają się sekrety

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secrets of Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504016) by [Lizzy0305](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy0305/pseuds/Lizzy0305). 



> Z okazji moich (wczorajszych) urodzin (ćwierćwiecze [nie]poskromienia) robię prezent sama sobie i wstawiam, a co. Nie oszukuję ani was, ani siebie - jak kontynuacja będzie, tak będzie, chociaż mam w zanadrzu jeszcze dwa albo trzy rozdziały to kolejne są pod znakiem zapytania - mogą być płynnie, a mogą nie być. It's not you, it's me.

  1. **Tam, gdzie zaczynają się sekrety**



  
— Odłóżcie różdzki, proszę — nadszedł rozkaz, ale tym razem na nikim nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia.  
  
Harry Potter, tak samo jak inni uczniowie z jego roku, dokładnie wiedzieli, że nie ma już nadziei odnośnie tego, iż te lekcje będą w jakikolwiek sposób lepsze. Co najwyżej, Umbridge mogłaby wstrzymać ją dokładnie w ten sam sposób, co zawsze. Bezsilność, którą odczuwał w związku z tą sytuacją z miejsca wprowadziła go w irytację. Gdzieś tam był Voldemort, wciąż żywy, a oni utknęli tutaj z tą złą do szpiku kości kobietą, która ślepo wykonywała rozkazy ministerstwa.  
  
Silna chęć uderzenia w coś była ciężka do odparcia.  
  
— Otwórzcie swoje książki na rozdziale ósmym i…  
  
— ... zacznijcie czytać — skończył siedzący obok niego Ron. Siedzący przed nimi Dean odwrócił się nieco w ich stronę i posłał im uśmieszek. Harry wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi i otworzył szybko książkę na odpowiedniej stronie zanim Hermiona zaczęłaby go poganiać (lub skończyłby z kolejnym szlabanem u różowej ropuchy).  
  
Wytrzymał jedynie dziesięć minut czytania zanim wziął swoje pióro do ręki i zaczął bazgrać po marginesie książki. Po jakimś czasie narysowany przez niego znicz wyglądał całkiem znośnie. Ron wyszczerzył się i dotknął obrazka czubkiem swojej różdżki. Złota piłeczka zatrzepotała szybko skrzydełkami i zaczęła latać po całej stronie. Obaj patrzyli z zafascynowaniem, jak przelatywała nad literami w tę i z powrotem, z góry na dół, z prawej do lewej - i tak bez końca.  
  
Harry narysował patykowego człowieczka na miotle na innej części strony i podsunął książkę bliżej przyjaciela, który zaczarował rysunek ponownie. Patyczak natychmiast zaczął ścigać piłeczkę, ale ponieważ nie miał palców nieważne jak blisko niej się znajdował, nie mógł jej złapać.  
  
— Zatrzymaj się — Harry wyszeptał do obrazka. — No już.  
  
Narysował długą, pionową linię naprzeciwko patyczaka oraz dwóch napakowanych ścigających, którzy w nią uderzyli. Zaczęli mu wygrażać swoimi bezpięściowymi dłońmi. Potter szybko dorysował szukającemu okrągłą dłoń i kilka palców. Obrazkowy człowieczek spojrzał na swoją dłoń i pomachał nią, po czym znów zaczął ścigać szybką, małą piłkę.  
  
— Tak! — wysyczał Ron cicho, kiedy patyczak w końcu złapał znicza i podniósł ją w geście zwycięstwa.  
  
— Jakiś problem, Panie Weasley? — Umbridge uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
  
— Nie, pani profesor — odparł rudzielec i zakaszlał. — Tylko kichnąłem.  
  
Harry próbował ukryć swoje parsknięcie poprzez zasłonięcie ust. Dean ponownie spojrzał na nich i uśmiechnął się tak, żeby nauczycielka nie widziała jego twarzy.  
  
— Panie Potter?  
  
— Myślę, że mogę być przeziębiony, pani profesor — odpowiedział słabo, także kaszląc. — Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest zaraźliwe.  
  
Dean także zakasłał.  
  
— Obawiam się, że jednak jest — powiedział.  
  
Tym razem Harry nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem, niemniej i tak próbował je ukryć pod kolejnym atakiem kaszlu.  
  
— Inni nauczyciele mogą tolerować takie nastawienie, panie Potter, ale ja nie zamierzam. — Umbridge podniosła się ze swojego miejsca zza biurka, co Harry wywnioskował jedynie ze skrzypienia krzesła, które temu towarzyszyło, gdy je odsunęła. Nauczycielka podeszła bliżej ich ławki, na co Gryfon natychmiast dotknął czubkiem różdżki swojej książki mamrocząc “Evanesco”.  
  
Znicz zniknął z cichym “pop” zaś szukający wyblakł zaraz po tym, jak ostatni raz im pomachał - tuż przed tym, jak Umbridge wyrwała mu książkę z rąk.  
  
— Co właśnie zrobiłeś, Potter?  
  
— Nic, pani profesor — odpowiedział ze swoim najbardziej niewinnym wyrazem twarzy.  
  
Umbridge prychnęła, po czym przytknęła swoją małą różdżkę do książki.  
  
— Ujawnij swoje sekrety — zażądała, ale książka pozostała tak samo mało interesująca, jak wcześniej.  
  
Kobieta opuściła różdżkę i oddała podręcznik Harry’emu. Jej żabie oczy wyglądały, jakby miały pęknąć z trzaskiem, a Potter zauważył, jak żyłka w prawym oku nauczycielki napięta jest do granic wytrzymałości. Zakaszlał jeszcze raz.  
  
— Tylko jedna rzecz w tej szkole jest gorsza od waszych nic niewartych, niekompetentnych nauczycieli, którzy nie powinni być w ogóle dopuszczeni do kształcenia innych. — Czarownica wycelowała w niego swoją różdżkę, który zacisnął mocniej palce wokół swojej znajdującej się pod ławką i także wycelowaną w nauczycielkę, gdyby musiał użyć _Expelliarmusa_ albo _Protego_.  
  
— Którą jest co, pani profesor? — spytał z uśmiechem, który daleki był od szczerego, nawet w jego standardach.  
  
— Przekraczający wszystkie granice, bezużyteczni, nietolerancyjni studenci — prychnęła zjadliwie. — Ale nie powiem, że jestem tym zaskoczona. Przy tym poziomie edukacji, jaki otrzymywaliście w przeszłości, to naprawdę nie jest żadna niespodzianka, że jesteście, prawie bez żadnego wyjątku, bandą kłamców, oszustów i prowokatorów. — Kobieta omiotła swym spojrzeniem całą przyglądającą się jej wywodowi klasie.  
  
Uśmieszek Malfoya nie zbladł i Harry wiedział dlaczego - w końcu on należał do tych niewielkich wyjątków.  
  
— Rozejrzyjcie się, czyż nic nie widzicie? — kontynuowała. — Ministerstwo próbuje wam pomóc, kierując was ku lepszej przyszłości, z daleka od tych tępych, półkrwi, zgrzybiałych, starych głupców. Czemu nie potraficie tego dostrzec?  
  
— Ministerstwo jedynie próbuje nas kontrolować — mruknął Harry cicho, patrząc w blat swojej ławki. — I nie ma nic złego w naszych nauczycielach. Ale oczywiście, zawsze… — Podniósł wzrok i napotkał odpychające, ostre spojrzenie Umbridge. —... są wyjątki.  
  
Hermiona wydała zduszony okrzyk, ale Złoty Chłopiec jedynie uśmiechnął się, podczas gdy twarz Umbridge wykrzywiła się w furii. Opuściła lekko różdżkę, prawdopodobnie z szoku, ale po chwili uniosła ją znowu i umieściła ją tak blisko twarzy Gryfona, że niemal strąciła mu okulary.  
  
— Wasi nauczyciele są… — oburzyła się, ale Potter nie dał jej dojść do słowa.  
  
— Dobrzy. Przynajmniej ci, których ja znam. Profesor McGonagall jest po prostu genialna, nikt nie zna roślin lepiej niż profesor Sprout, a profesor Flitwick potrafi zaczarować wszystko i sprawić, że wygląda to na łatwe. Uczą nas teorii, a gdy już jesteśmy na wystarczającym poziomie, odkrywają przed nami też praktyczną stronę swoich przedmiotów. Nawet Snape jest dobry, jeśli chodzi o eliksiry - nikt temu nie zaprzeczy.  
  
Umbridge parsknęła wstrętnie, tak jakby duża mucha utknęła jej w gardle.  
  
— Och, proszę. Jedynym powodem, dla którego ta ślizgońska szumowina została dopuszczona do nauczania jest ten, że Dumbledore potrzebuje go do swojego “Wielkiego Planu”. Przerośnięty nietoperz! — Krzyknęła. — Jego arogancja jest niewiarygodna, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest jedną z marionetek Dumbledore’a i niczym więcej. Znam Mistrzów Eliksirów, którzy są sto razy lepsi w swojej pracy niż to niekompetentne, ohydne stworzenie.  
  
Harry poczuł, jak jego krew zagotowuje się z wściekłości. Chociaż on i Snape chcą się nawzajem pozabijać i to tylko wtedy, gdy mają dobre dni, to uważał, że (ze wszystkich ludzi!) akurat Umbridge nazywająca go ohydnym stworzeniem to trochę za wiele. Inne przymiotniki były tak oczywiście podszyte jedynie jej kretyńskimi hipotezami, że nie mógł nawet zmusić się, by wziąć je na poważnie. Od kiedy dokładnie mógł być chociażby rozważany jako ten, którego jest łatwo zmanipulować, nie mówiąc już o tym, że jest złym warzycielem?

  
Harry nigdy w to nie wierzył, a już zwłaszcza nie po drugim roku, kiedy Snape uwarzył eliksir z mandragory, by przywrócić do życia wszystkich spetryfikowanych.  
  
Jego dłoń zacisnęła się jeszcze mocniej na różdżce. Kątem oka zauważył, jak uśmieszek znika z twarzy Malfoya, ale wtedy właśnie, jeszcze zanim zdążył to jakkolwiek przemyśleć, otworzył usta.  
  
— Jest doskonałym warzycielem, jednym z najlepszych, jakich kiedykolwiek widziała ta szkoła! — wykrzyczał Harry z zacięciem w głosie. Nawet nie wiedział, skąd wzięła się ta nagła potrzeba bronienia Mistrza Eliksirów. Gdyby mówili o Dumbledorze albo McGonagall to byłoby zrozumiałe, ale Snape’a? Nie miał czasu tego przemyśleć, słowa po prostu same wypływały z niego, a on czuł się tak dobrze zaprzeczając słowom Umbridge w każdej możliwej chwili, że zmyło to jego dezorientację i po prostu mówił dalej. — Jest inteligentny i zna eliksiry lepiej niż ktokolwiek!  
  
— Nie wie niczego, chłopcze! Jest tylko głupią marionetką i niczym więcej, i będzie trzecim, którego się pozbędę zaraz po tej oszustce i durnym półolbrzymie! — Wykrzyczała nauczycielka OPCM, jej różdżka i twarz znajdywała się tak blisko Harry’ego, że ten czuł, jak jej ślina ląduje mu na policzku.  
  
Zdegustowany i pozbawiony kontroli Potter poderwał się ze swojego miejsca, i warknął wściekle:  
  
— Ty _suko_!  
  
— Szlaban, Potter! — skrzeknęła Umbridge wysokim głosem, jej dłonie drżały z furii.  
  
Harry, z wycelowaną w nauczycielkę różdżką, wgapiał się w nią, ledwie wierząc w to, co właśnie powiedział. Część jego umysłu odnotowała, że jego dłoń była idealnie stabilna, nie przeszło przez nią choćby najmniejsze drżenie, aczkolwiek jego serce waliło mocno, powodując u niego lekką zadyszkę.  
  
Hermiona pociągnęła go za ramię i posadziła z powrotem na krzesło.  
  
— Właśnie straciłeś sto punktów swojego Domu, panie Potter — wycedziła Umbridge. — I zyskałeś spotkania ze mną w każdy wieczór podczas nadchodzącego tygodnia — dodała ze słodkim niczym miód uśmieszkiem. Odwróciła się i chwiejnym krokiem wróciła do swojego biurka, po czym usiadła za nim, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. — Wróćcie do swoich książek, proszę — poprosiła używając swojego dziewczęcego tonu.  
  
Harry usiadł w ciszy i wgapił się w swoją ławkę.  
  
— Czy ja właśnie dostałem szlaban za bronienie _Snape’a_? — spytał w końcu.  
  
— Yep, kumplu — odpowiedział Ron, także nie rozumiejąc co się właśnie stało.  
  
Harry westchnął ciężko i potarł czerwony napis “Nie będę opowiadał kłamstw”, który był już wyryty na wierzchu jego dłoni.  
  
— Cholera.


	2. Rozdział II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na kolejną sobie poczekacie, aż skończę tłumaczyć 4-tą, więc chociaż macie większy kawałek do odniesienia :). Za to, że jesteście tacy grzeczni :)
> 
> Do wszystkich tych, którzy myśleli, że Umbridge jest niekanoniczna... może przestańcie czytać, bo Potter tutaj (i Snape trochę też) to... są inni. I tak raczej będzie, najbardziej kanonicznie w "pierwszej" części tekstu wypada Albus, rly. Ale bez spojlerów, po prostu, kto chce, niech czyta, kto nie przeżyje niech nie czyta :)

~*~*~*~*~

Harry włóczył się samotnie po ciemnych korytarzach, w ogóle nie zastanawiając się nad tym gdzie właśnie jest ani co właśnie robi.

Ta _suka_.

Nie było mu żal ze swojego powodu, był przyzwyczajony do odczuwania tego szczególnego rodzaju fizycznego bólu, ale było mu przykro z powodu innych: tych pierwszorocznych, których widział wczoraj, którzy nie zrobili nic złego, jedynie biegali i śmiali się na korytarzach… Nie powinni być ukarani w taki sposób.

Przystanął przy dużym oknie i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Podbarwiona na czerwono szyba odbijała jego uczucia idealnie. Był zły, tak cholernie wściekły na tą… szaloną, obłąkaną kobietę. Zacisnął pięści w złości i ból wrócił do jego bolącej lewej ręki. Wpatrzył się w nią. Doskonale, zaczęła znowu krwawić. Pozwolił sobie na zirytowane fuknięcie i ponownie zagapił się na okno.

— Potter, co do licha robisz tutaj o tej godzinie? — Lekko zaskoczony, wściekły i zimny głos przemówił z czeluści korytarza.

Harry obrócił swoją głowę w kierunku, z którego dobiegł go głos, od razu rozpoznając, do kogo należał.

— Profesorze Snape, miałem szlaban z profesor Umbridge.

— I nie potrafiłeś znaleźć drogi z powrotem do swojego dormitorium? — Snape podszedł bliżej.

Potter rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył, że nie jest nawet blisko wieży Gryffindoru - właściwie, jest po zupełnie przeciwnej stronie zamku. Zaskoczenie musiało być wypisane na jego twarzy, ponieważ profesor jedynie uśmiechnął się szyderczo i westchnął.

— Jak widać, nie… Cóż, więc zarobiłeś kolejny szlaban, Potter. Najwidoczniej jesteś niezdolny do siedzenia spokojnie na swojej dupie, nieprawdaż? — Mistrz Eliksirów zapytał z uśmieszkiem.

Szczęka Harry’ego lekko opadła w zdziwieniu na dobór słów użytych przez Snape’a.

  
Wyglądało na to, że stanie w ciemnym, opustoszałym korytarzu po północy sprawiła, że wyrażał się on bardziej swobodnie.

— Zna mnie pan, profesorze — odpowiedział z odrobiną rozbawienia w głosie.

— Ach, tak, znam, w istocie. Co zrobiłeś tym razem? Powiedziałeś imię Czarnego Pana stojąc przed nią, czy po prostu znów mówiłeś o jego powrocie? — Snape uniósł brew, wiedząc bardzo dobrze o jego poprzednich próbach zwrócenia uwagi nauczycielki na pewien problem zwany Lordem Voldemortem.

Potter uśmiechnął się i ponownie utkwił wzrok w nieokreślony punkt za oknem. Opierając się o parapet, odpowiedział:

— Nie do końca. Profesor Umbridge powiedziała, że ta szkoła jest pełna… “nic niewartych, niekompetentnych nauczycieli, którzy nie powinni być w ogóle dopuszczeni do kształcenia innych” — zacytował.

— Tak powiedziała? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, składając ręce na piersi i nie brzmiąc na wielce zaskoczonego.

— Wspomniała też coś o… twoich brakach w umiejętności nauczania — kontynuował Gryfon cicho.

— Ta suka — wysyczał Snape.

— Użyłem dokładnie tych samych słów — zaśmiał się Harry, nie odwracając się od okna. — Istotnie, nie doceniła tego…

Mężczyzna szerzej otworzył oczy.

— Zrobiłeś... co? — spytał, zaskoczony.

— No więc, kiedy ona powiedziała, że jesteś niekompetentny, nic nie wiesz i… co to było? — zamyślił się na moment. — Ach, tak, już pamiętam, że “jego arogancja jest niewiarygodna, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest jedną z marionetek Dumbledore’a i niczym więcej”. Ja jedynie nie zgodziłem się z nią. Chociaż dosyć głośno, przyznaję…

— Potter, wystąpiłeś w obronie mojego honoru? Jakże szlachetnie z twojej strony — powiedział z ironią Mistrz Eliksirów.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego, w jego oczach widać było szczerość, kiedy przemówił:

— Sir, możesz mnie nienawidzić i faktycznie, może nie mamy najlepszych… relacji na linii uczeń-nauczyciel w historii, ale naprawdę uważam, że twoje zdolności są genialne, a twoja inteligencja jest dużo wyższa niż tej głupiej su... przepraszam, miałem na myśli, że jest dużo wyższa niż inteligencja profesor Umbridge kiedykolwiek była i będzie. Nigdy nie wątpiłem w to, że jesteś jednym z najbardziej wyjątkowych czarodziejów żyjących obecnie. 

Oraz jednym z najbardziej _złowrogich_ \- dodał w myślach.

Snape i on milczeli przez kilka minut, a profesor w duchu dziękował Merlinowi, że dzieciak ponownie wygląda przez okno.

— Więc, tak, nazwałem ją suką i powiedziałem jej, że jest w bardzo dużym błędzie. I wtedy wlepiła mi szlaban.

— No, no, Potter — skomentował opiekun Ślizgonów niskim tonem, który posłał dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Gryfona. — Jak zwykle nie wiesz, kiedy powinieneś się zamknąć — kontynuował, kręcąc lekko głową. Jego wzrok przykuła krwawiąca dłoń chłopaka. — Potter, twoja ręka — warknął.

— To nic, profesorze — Harry odpowiedział natychmiast, nawet na nią nie patrząc. Wiedział dokładnie, jak wyglądała - widział to już kilka razy.

— Ona _krwawi_ , Potter.

Gryfon jedynie wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi.

— Pokaż mi ją — zarządził Snape, wysuwając w jego stronę swoją prawą rękę.

— To niepotrzebne, proszę pana.

— To nie życzenie, a rozkaz. Podaj. Mi. Swoją. Dłoń. Nie powtórzę więcej — powiedział zimno Mistrz Eliksirów.

Uczeń wyciągnął ramię w jego kierunku. Severus chwycił ją. Dzięki światłu księżyca był w stanie odczytać wyrytą linijkę: “Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw”. Jakkolwiek, ciągle broczyła krwią dość obficie.

Ale Harry nie był już zainteresowany ponownie otwartą blizną. Uczucie dłoni Snape’a dotykającej jego własnej jakiś cudem powodowało ścisk w żołądku, a także sprawiało, że inne części niego czuły się… dziwnie, co najmniej. Przebywanie tak blisko Mistrza Eliksirów i nie odczuwanie przy tym przerażenia stanowiło coś nowego, musiał to przyznać, ale czucie takiego ciepła, takiej… ekscytacji na pewno nie mogło zwiastować niczego dobrego.  
Patrząc w czarne oczy profesora, przypomniał sobie, jak się czuł, gdy ich wzrok spotkał się po raz pierwszy. Odniósł wtedy wrażenie, że spogląda w ciemną, bezkresną studnię.

Chciał teraz zapaść się w ten tunel, pomyślał i od razu poczuł się przerażony tą myślą. Wyrwał rękę z dłoni Snape’a.

— Mówiłem ci, to nic takiego… — powiedział.

— Chodź za mną, Potter. — Opiekun Ślizgonów obrócił się na pięcie i przeszedł zaledwie kilka kroków, zanim zorientował się, że chłopak nie idzie za nim. — Głuchy jesteś? — spytał z irytacją. — Dlaczego muszę mówić ci wszystko dwa razy? Chodź. Za. Mną. Teraz. 

— Ale, sir — zaczął Gryfon z wahaniem, lecz Severus od razu uciął jego wypowiedź:

— Potter, chcesz jeszcze szlaban za to, że ignorujesz moje rozkazy czy [i]w końcu się ruszysz[/i]? — fuknął Mistrz Eliksirów i ruszył przed siebie. Harry, po chwili wahania, ruszył za nim.

Przemierzali pogrążony w ciemnościach zamek i Potter naprawdę nie przywiązywał uwagi do tego, gdzie idą. Prawdopodobnie do Wieży Gryffindoru, ale czemu Snape miałby go tam odprowadzać stanowiło dla niego zagadkę.

Nagle, Severus się zatrzymał, obrócił się i złapał Gryfona za koszulkę, dosłownie wrzucając go za najbliższy posąg, zakrywając mu usta swoją dłonią.

Samo to działanie spowodowało, że oniemiał, ale właśnie wtedy Mistrz Eliksirów wyszeptał “cisza” do jego ucha, co sprawiło, że cicho jęknął.

Przebywanie tak blisko mężczyzny nie było zwyczajną rzeczą i co gorsza, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to dlatego, iż ich bliskość sprawiła, że mógł wyczuć zapach Snape’a. Wziął głęboki oddech przez nos i poza potrzebnym do życia tlenem, poczuł także zimną, świeżą woń, która nieco go otumaniła. To było jak nurkowanie w głębi oceanu, oddychanie poprzez wodę, radość towarzysząca dotykowi łagodnej, jedwabistej wody ogarniającej ciało. Otworzył szerzej oczy, czując zbierającą w nim panikę, która spowodowała, że zaczął się hiperwentylować co, oczywiście jedynie wszystko pogorszyło. Z każdym wdechem, zapach przenikał nie tylko jego umysł, ale zaczął także mieć wpływ na całe ciało Pottera. Nawet w tych najbardziej wrażliwych miejscach.

Severus poczuł, jak chłopak wierci się niespokojnie, znajdując się pomiędzy nauczycielem, a ścianą, gdy ten usłyszał zbliżające się kroki. Przycisnął go więc mocniej do zimnej ściany, blokując jego ruchy całym swoim ciałem. Pochylił się ponownie nad uchem Gryfona.

— Nie ruszaj się — wyszeptał.

To oczywiście sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się jeszcze bardziej podniecony. Odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, próbując się uspokoić, ale znajdowanie się tak blisko Snape’a wcale nie pomagało.

Wtedy kobieta ubrana w róż wyłoniła się zza rogu, co spowodowało natychmiastowe zastygnięcie w bezruchu u obu mężczyzn. Potter nawet przez chwilę zapomniał oddychać, dopóki Umbridge nie przeszła obok nich. Dzięki olbrzymiemu posągowi, za którym się skryli, pozostali niezauważeni, ale Gryfon potrafił sobie wyobrazić, w jakie kłopoty mogliby popaść, gdyby ta suka przyłapała ich tutaj - w nocy, w dokładnie tej pozycji, przyciśniętych ciasno do siebie.

Mistrz Eliksirów puścił chłopaka i zrobił krok w tył. Spojrzał na młodzieńca, który wyglądał na lekko zszokowanego.

  
— Za mną i nie wydawaj żadnego odgłosu — wyszeptał niemal bezgłośnie, ponownie powodując u Harry’ego dreszcze, które przebiegły przez całe jego plecy, szyję i ramiona. 

Potter jedynie kiwnął głową i ruszył za Severusem tak cicho, jak tylko był w stanie. Nie ufał swojemu głosowi wystarczająco, by cokolwiek teraz powiedzieć.

Profesor otworzył drzwi i pozwolił mu wejść.

Harry rozejrzał się i pomyślał, że to muszą być prywatne komnaty Opiekuna Ślizgonów. Wyglądały… cóż, naprawdę sympatycznie. Czerń i zieleń przeważały w pokoju, w którym aktualnie się znajdował, ale nie było tutaj tak ciemno, jak w klasie do eliksirów ani nawet tak samo zimno, jak tam.

— Siadaj — zakomenderował Snape. 

Gryfon zrobił, co mu nakazano. Umieścił się na ciemnej, butelkowozielonej, skórzanej kanapie, nic nie mówiąc. Pomieszczenie było przesiąknięte tym samym upajającym zapachem, który czuł wcześniej i wiedział, że jeśli teraz się odezwie, jego głos będzie drżał i, co bardzo prawdopodobne, zacznie bredzić. Więc jedynie wgapiał się w Mistrza Eliksirow, który zaczął mieszać ze sobą kilka różnych płynów, prawdopodobnie przygotowując jakąś miksturę.

— Potter, zakładam, że kiedy Umbridge zaprosiła cię na to małe ćwiczenie pisania, zrobiła ci herbatę, prawda?

— Tak, sir — odpowiedział chłopak, próbując się uspokoić.

— Przyjąłeś ją?

— Nigdy, sir — Harry uśmiechnął się, pamiętając Moody’ego.

— Więc nie jesteś taki głupi, na jakiego wyglądasz. — Seveurs pokiwał głową, odwracając się w stronę młodzieńca. Gryfon jedynie uśmiechnął się na ten komentarz. Nie brzmiał on tak samo obelżywie, jak zazwyczaj.

— Wiesz, co to jest? — spytał profesor, wlewając do małego kociołka pół buteleczki przezroczystego płynu.

— Zakładam, że nie woda.

— Twoje zdolności dedukcji znacznie się poprawiły, Potter — zakpił Snape. — To w istocie nie jest woda. Nazywa się Veritaserum. Wiesz, do czego służy?

— Pamiętam, jak groziłeś mi nim w zeszłym roku, więc cóż, tak. — Harry uśmiechnął się. — To eliksir, który sprawia, że osoba, której się go poda, może mówić tylko prawdę.

— Dokładnie. Robię go dla Umbridge. Jakkolwiek, nie jest jeszcze gotowy — Severus powiedział spokojnie, opierając się na swoim stole, patrząc chłopakowi prosto w oczy.

— Ale… Sir, czemu miałbyś to robić? — krzyknął Gryfon z zaskoczeniem, prawie zapominając o swoich nieco obolałych pachwinach i innych, towarzyszących temu problemów. Ale jedynie prawie.

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął.

— Ponieważ, Potter, nie każdy może pozwolić sobie na zachowywanie się tak lekkomyślnie, głupio i arogancko jak ty, i nazwać Umbridge suką na oczach całej klasy. Kiedy przychodzi do nas, prostych, słabych śmiertelników, jesteśmy zobowiązani, kiedy otrzymujemy rozkazy.

Eliksir, który przygotowywał Severus, zaczął skwierczeć i zmienił swój kolor na głęboki fiolet. Opiekun Slytherinu podszedł do kociołka i nalał mieszankę do małej miseczki i sięgnął po cienki, zielony szalik. Potem wrócił do młodzieńca, klękając przed nim.

Harry był zaskoczony, a jego szczęka dosłownie opadła, kiedy spojrzał na nauczyciela, który znajdował się prawie między nogami chłopaka. Ten widok sprawił, że serce zabiło mu nieco mocniej. Kilka rozpraszających obrazów pojawiło się znienacka w głowie młodzieńca, wszystkie z nich zawierały Snape’a w różnych etapach niesamowicie satysfakcjonującego obciągania. Musiał zdusić jęk, który prawdopodobnie brzmiałby na dość gorączkowy, gdyby nie powstrzymał go na czas.

— Nie martw się, nie zamierzam zrobić ci nic… nieprzyzwoitego — powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, patrząc w figlarnie błyszczące zielone oczy. 

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, policzki Gryfona zaczerwieniły się, a oczy otwarły szerzej, ale młodzieniec nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

— Zawiedziony, co, Potter? — Severus uśmiechnął się.

— Bardziej zaskoczony, sir. — Harry pozbierał się trochę do kupy i odpowiedział, zanim cała jego godność wyleciała przez okno. Cofnął się, przyciskając plecy do oparcia kanapy, próbując zwiększyć dystans pomiędzy nimi i podrapał swoją szyję lewą dłonią.

W następnej chwili, zobaczył parę oczu zalewie kilka cali przed nim. Oczy mężczyzny były czarne niczym najgłębszy, najdłuższy tunel, jaki kiedykolwiek istniał. Uczucie oczekiwania, by móc ruszyć wgłąb niego, eksplorując wszystko co tylko się dało, powróciło z nieoczekiwaną mocą.

— Zaskoczony, tak? Dlaczego? Czego po mnie oczekiwałeś, gdy uklęknąłem? — Ton głosu Mistrza Eliksirów był naprawdę niski i była w nim jakiegoś rodzaju chrapliwość, która spowodowała, że Harry pragnął, by móc wyjść, ponieważ czuł, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć od intensywności tego wszystkiego.

Młodzieniec poczuł, jak dłoń Severusa nakrywa jego własną, która ciągle tkwiła na jego karku. Poczuł delikatny dotyk palca, który pogładził jego bliznę, zanim jego ręka została złapana odrobinę za mocno i pociągnięta w stronę profesora.

Snape zaśmiał się widząc minę Pottera, który zorientował się, że Opiekun Slytherinu jedynie się z nim bawi. Ślizgon wypił odrobinę eliksiru, który uwarzył i, wciąż trzymając zakrwawioną dłoń wkurzonego chłopaka, powiedział:

— To może być nieco niekomfortowe.

Zanim Harry dostał chociażby najmniejszą szansę, by zapytać co właściwie może powodować dyskomfort, wszystko stało się jeszcze dziwniejsze niż zostanie zaciągniętym do prywatnych pokojów Mistrza Eliksirów i podniecanie się kilkukrotnie podczas ostatnich trzydziestu minut. Poczuł, jak ciepły, mokry język sunie po jego dłoni, oczyszczając ranę. Już znał odpowiedź.

Chciał wyrwać rękę tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, ale jego profesor posiadał większą siłę, niż kiedykolwiek myślał.

— Uspokój swoją waleczność, Potter, albo nigdy się ode mnie nie uwolnisz — powiedział z uśmieszkiem Severus patrząc na niego. Usta Opiekuna Slytherinu nadal przesuwały się po skórze młodzieńca.

Niebezpieczny ton w głosie Snape’a i oczywista groźba spowodowały jedynie to, że erekcja Gryfona stwardniała. Nie był w stanie mówić ani się ruszyć, mógł zaledwie bezwiednie obserwować każdy ruch Mistrza Eliksirów, kiedy ten otwierał swoje usta i lizał jego skórę raz za razem. Ten język, ta wilgoć i aksamitność w bezpośrednim kontakcie z jego zimną dłonią sprawiała, że drżał, a gęsia skórka pokryła całe ciało. Musiał przygryźć swoje wargi, by powstrzymać dzikie jęki, które próbowały mu się wyrwać. Nieważne co, nie był w stanie przestać patrzeć na mężczyznę. Jego spojrzenie wędrowało pomiędzy nieskończonością czarnych, dzikich w wyrazie oczach i niemożliwie miękkimi ustami poruszających się po skórze Pottera.

Harry zawsze wiedział, że był… zainteresowany tym człowiekiem i niebezpieczną, ciemną aurą, która go otaczała i sprawiała, że Gryfon chciał w niej zatonąć, ale nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że jego ciekawość sięgała tak głęboko. Pragnął tego mężczyzny, jednocześnie wiedząc, jak absurdalnie i niebezpiecznie byłoby działać zgodnie ze swoimi potrzebami.

Severus polizał napis ostatni raz, upewniając się, że rana już nie krwawi, po czym wypuścił dłoń chłopaka. Zamoczył zielony szalik w eliksirze po czym owinął go dookoła ręki Pottera niczym bandaż.

— Pozostaw go na skórze przez resztę nocy. Najlepiej jutro też, jeśli to możliwe — powiedział, po czym po prostu wstał i odszedł z resztą leczącej mikstury. 

Harry ponownie oniemiał, siedząc na kanapie nieruchomo niczym posąg. Ciągle wpatrywał się w punkt, w którym Snape klęczał jeszcze kilka sekund temu.

Nienawidził go teraz jeszcze bardziej, nawet bardziej niż dotychczas, za bawienie się nim w ten sposób. Nie pragnął w tej chwili niczego innego niż opuścić to miejsce, tego człowieka i, jeśli byłby wystarczającym szczęściarzem, także to uczucie.

— Ekhem — wykrztusił, próbując sprawić, by jego głos zabrzmiał silniej. Pomimo drżących nóg, udało mu się wstać. — Umm… Dziękuję… Profesorze — jęknął, ruszając w stronę wyjścia.

— Myślisz, że _gdzie_ się wybierasz, Potter? — Mroczny, chropowaty głos dobiegł go z innej części pokoju, zanim zdążył dotrzeć do drzwi.

Harry poczuł lodowate przerażenie i płomienne fale ekscytacji zbierające naraz w jego ciele, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, rozpalając pewne miejsca, o których nie wiedział nawet, że istnieją. Czy to był czas na to, by odpłacić Severusowi za to, jak go potraktował? Kolejna z myśli, która nie powinna brzmieć tak podniecająco, jak faktycznie była.

— Z powrotem do Wieży Gryffindou, sir? — Pomimo tego, że chciał, aby zabrzmiało to jak oświadczenie, wyszło mu bardziej pytanie. Co on wyprawia? Nie zamierzał przecież prosić Mistrza Eliksirów na zgodę, by wrócić do swojego pokoju, to byłoby bezsen-...

— I zamierzasz to zrobić samemu? — Mroczny, podniecający głos ponownie dotarł do niego, tym razem zza jego pleców. 

Młodzieniec szybko się obrócił, stając twarzą w twarz z Opiekunem Slytherinu.

— Emm... — Było wszystkim, co mógł z siebie wydobyć, kiedy profesor położył dłoń na drzwiach, zaraz obok jego prawego ucha.

Serce Harry’ego dudniło w piersi chłopaka niczym tysiąc bębnów, uderzających w rytmie emocji, które go ogarnęły. Podekscytowanie, zawstydzenie i strach mieszały się w nim w jedno, ogłuszające uczucie, ponownie stawiające go w sytuacji, w której nie potrafił wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa, a poruszenie się wymagało od niego za dużo siły, kiedy spoglądał w te czarne oczy.

— Dokładnie jak planowałeś wyjść, nie znając hasła? — Słowa zostały wypowiedziane prawie szeptem, podczas gdy druga dłoń Severusa wylądowała z drugiej strony głowy chłopaka.

Potter gapił się, jego usta otwarły się i zastygły w tym wyrazie. Przez sekundę pomyślał o tym, jak łatwo byłoby teraz go przekląć, gdyby ktoś teraz miał taką ochotę, ale wtedy jakiś mały, cichy głosik w głowie podpowiedział mu, że wówczas Mistrz Eliksirów by go ochronił. Tak, jasne, ale… kto go ochroni _przed_ Snapem?

— Potrzebuję hasła, żebym mógł cię wypuścić.

Gryfon zmusił swój zasnuty dziwną mgłą umysł do współpracy, próbując wymyślić coś, co byłoby doskonałym hasłem i pomogłoby mu wydostać się z tej sytuacji. Setki słów przyszły mu na myśl - zaklęcia, nazwy przeróżnych eliksirów, wypowiedzi w wężomowie, ale żadne z nich nie brzmiało wystarczająco dobrze.

— Iftahhh yaaa sssssimmsssssimm — próbował zażartować Harry, z wszystkowiedzącym wyrazem twarzy. Użył wężomowy licząc na dodatkowe punkty, ale nie zdobył ich.

Severus poruszył się szybko niczym wąż i złapał obie ręce Pottera, unosząc je nad jego głowę i przycisnął go do drzwi, po czym zmienił trochę ułożenie i teraz trzymał go tylko swoją lewą dłonią. Prawą zaś wyciągnął swą różdżkę i przycisnął ją do szyi młodzieńca, zaraz poniżej pulsu.

— Zabawne, Potter, ale nieprawidłowo. Masz jeszcze jedną szansę, a _potem_ … — Snape wyszeptał do jego ucha z uśmieszkiem; Gryfon _zajęczał_.

Przyciśnięty do drzwi, niezdolny do ruchu, bez różdżki, z Mistrzem Eliksirów będącego zaledwie cale od niego, _Harry do kurwy zajęczał_. To “potem” sprawiło, że erekcja młodzieńca zapulsowała pod jego ubraniami i nie potrafił się pohamować. Połowa niego chciała wiedzieć, co to “potem” oznaczało, z całą tą groźbą i mrokiem, którą obiecywało, ale druga część była przerażona tym, co mógłby odkryć.

Próbował walczyć z Opiekunem Slytherinu, ale wiedział, że to nadaremne działanie. Mężczyzna był silny; doświadczył tego wcześniej w ciemnym korytarzu.

— Chyba już ci mówiłem, żebyś okiełznał swoją waleczność, bo w przeciwnym razie _nigdy_ się ode mnie nie uwolnisz — wyszeptał Severus, przyciskając całe swoje ciało do chłopaka. Jego ton, niski, mroczny i niebezpieczny, brzmiał jakby mógł wpełznąć pod skórę Pottera i owinąć się dookoła jego serca, pieszcząc go stanowczym dotykiem.

— Proszę... Snape... — jęknął w odpowiedzi Harry, zaciskając oczy, kiedy nagła fala ciepłego powietrza połaskotała go w kark. Nie miał na myśli tego, że to będzie hasłem, totalnie wyleciało mu z głowy, że chciał się wydostać. Jedyną rzeczą, której obecnie potrzebował był ten głos, który wypowiadał różne słowa, te ręce błądzące po jego ciele i usta, które… mogły go _całować_.

W następnej chwili zorientował się, że siedzi na zimnej podłodze korytarza z górującym nad nim i uśmiechającym się złośliwie Mistrzem Eliksirów.

— Śpieszymy się, żeby dostać się do swojej Wieży, co, Potter? — zakpił Opiekun Slytherinu, mijając go. — I dla ciebie to _profesor_ Snape.

Harry natychmiast się podniósł, próbując odzyskać kontrolę nad sobą. Drzwi były otwarte - musiał wypaść z pokoju, gdy te się poruszyły. 

— _Profesorze_ Snape, mogę znaleźć drogę do swojego dormitorium sam — powiedział, zachowując się odważniej i bardziej skontrolowanie, niż się czuł.

Severus zatrzymał się i obrócił w jego stronę, powodując, że czarna szata zawirowała dookoła niego. W przeciągu dwóch, długich kroków, ponownie stanął naprzeciwko Gryfona.

— To nie _uprzejmość_ , Potter, jestem twoim nauczycielem i nie pozwolę ci szlajać się po korytarzach samemu o pierwszej w nocy — oświadczył Mistrz Eliksirów, a chłopak zauważył, że używał tego samego tonu, co w klasie.

— Przywykłem do tego, sir — odpowiedział Harry, tym razem faktycznie czując się odważniejszym, gdy już udało mu się wydostać z pokoju i był z dala od tego oszałamiającego, niesamowitego zapachu.

— Umbridge patroluje korytarze tej nocy — zauważył Snape zimno.

— Och — jęknął Potter. Nie wiedział _tego_.

— Dokładnie. — Szyderczy uśmiech wykrzywił wargi mężczyzny. — Teraz, chodź za mną. I nie każ mi się powtarzać, bo przysięgam, że zaciągnę cię do tej suki samodzielnie.

Przemierzali ciche korytarze, nie używając żadnego światła z obawy, że natkną się na Umbridge. Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, nawet nie patrzyli na siebie. Cóż, właściwie to Mistrz Eliksirów nie zaszczycił Gryfona choćby przelotnym spojrzeniem, bo jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego, to nie mógł on oderwać wzroku od swojego nauczyciela. Obserwował go, jak szedł powodując, że czarna szata sunęła za nim, myśląc o tym, jak desperacko pragnął tego mężczyzny.

— Czemu się gapisz, Potter?

— Nie gapię się — zaprotestował natychmiast, wpatrując się w ziemię.

— Nie waż się mnie okłamywać — rzucił Snape od niechcenia.

— Nie _kłam…_ — Gryfon nie dostał szansy, żeby dokończyć zdanie. Różdżka profesora była wycelowana prosto w jego twarz.

— Mówisz? — spytał Severus szeptem.

Harry przełknął ślinę.

— Nie _gapiłem się_ , ja tylko… zaledwie patrzyłem.

— I dlaczego właściwie patrzyłeś na mnie? — spytał Opiekun Slytherinu, podchodząc bliżej do niego.

 _Wygląda dokładnie jak polująca czarna pantera_ — pomyślał chłopak. — _To chyba robi ze mnie… ofiarę._ — Ponownie przełknął.

— Obserwowałem jedynie pański… tył, sir?

— Jesteś zainteresowany moim tyłem, Potter? — spytał Mistrz Eliksirów z dziwnym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Musiał uznać całą tę sytuację za dość zabawną.

Obraz, który pojawił mu się Harry’emu przed oczami, zawierający jego samego wsuwającego się w tyłek Snape’a był niczym uderzenie w splot słoneczny.

— Ekhm… Nie, sir. 

_Proszę, zlituj się nade mną_ — błagał w myślach.

— Gruba Dama jest na końcu tego korytarza. Idź do łóżka. Jeśli znajdę cię szlajającego się po korytarzach raz jeszcze, dam ci coś o wiele bardziej bolesnego, niż to. — Severus wskazał na zabandażowaną rękę chłopaka. — Idź już.

— Tak, sir. Dobranoc — Potter posłuchał natychmiast, dziękując w duchu wszystkim bogom, o których wiedział.

Uszedł zaledwie kilka kroków, zanim głos Snape’a go zatrzymał. Ponownie był to ten mroczny, niebezpieczny ton. Nie mógł się doczekać momentu, w którym w końcu dotrze do swojego dormitorium i będzie mógł zająć się swoją twardą erekcją.

— Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie nie okłamywał. Gryffindor traci dwadzieścia punktów — oświadczył Mistrz Eliksirów, po czym odszedł. Szybko zlał się z ciemnością korytarza i zniknął.

Harry nie mógł się poruszyć przez kilka następnych minut.


	3. Rozdział III

~*~Rozdział III~*~

**Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.**

Harry ponownie zapisał to na pergaminie. Zapełnił już całą stronę tą jedną sentencją.

**Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.**

Spojrzał na Umbridge. Nauczycielka piła herbatę; jeden z namalowanych na talerzach kotów znajdujących się za nią bawił się radośnie.

**Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.**

Jego dłoń bolała coraz mocniej z każdym kolejnym wyrazem, ale w tej chwili nie bardzo go to obchodziło.

**Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.**

― _Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie nie okłamywał._ ― Skąd Snape w ogóle wiedział, że nie mówił mu prawdy? Jakim cudem ten mężczyzna znał go aż tak dobrze?

**Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.**

Zerknął na szalik, który obecnie znajdował się na jego prawej ręce, dając mu siłę do przetrwania kolejnej, okropnej nocy. Wystarczyło wytrzymać do końca tego wieczora i nareszcie będzie miał spokój. Dzisiaj był piątek, a więc ostatni dzień jego szlabanu.

**Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.**

Zielony szal. Rozmowa z wcześniej wróciła do niego; w myślach siedział w Wielkiej Sali z Ronem i Hermioną.

~*~*~*~*~

  
 _― Co to? ― spytał Ron siedzący po drugiej stronie stołu, wskazując na szalik._

 _― Moja dłoń krwawiła, więc zawinąłem ją w to. ― Gładko zełgał Harry._

_― Pozwól mi zobaczyć. ― Hermiona, siedząca naprzeciwko rudzielca, chwyciła dłoń przyjaciela, zanim ten mógł jakkolwiek zareagować. ― Nigdy wcześniej go na tobie nie widziałam. Zobacz, tu są inicjały: S.S. ? ― Serce czarnowłosego zgubiło jedno uderzenie. Nie zauważył **tego** wcześniej._

_― Kupiłem go dawno temu ― wytłumaczył nonszalancko._

_― Nie kłam, Potter. ― Usłyszał szept za swoimi plecami, tak cichy, że był pewien, iż tylko on go zarejestrował._

_Harry rozlał swój napój, kiedy odwracał się w stronę mężczyzny tak szybko, jak tylko mógł._

_― Profesor Snape. ― Wgapił się w nauczyciela stojącego przed nim. Ron i Hermiona pozostali cicho, aczkolwiek dziewczyna nie puściła jego dłoni._

_― Doskonała dedukcja, jak zawsze. ― Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał najpierw na Złotego Chłopca, potem na swój szalik, a później z powrotem na młodzieńca._

_Po czym odszedł._

_― Co to do cholery było? ― Weasley jęknął, patrząc na profesora z konsternacją._

_― Nie wiem ― odpowiedział Potter._

_**Ale się dowiem** ― pomyślał.  
_

~*~*~*~*~

  
Ktoś zapukał do drzwi, ściągając go z powrotem do teraźniejszości.

 **Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.  
**  
― Wejść ― powiedziała Umbridge, opuszczając delikatnie swoją filiżankę na spodek.

**Nie będę opowiadać kłamstw.  
**  
Usłyszał, jak drzwi trzeszczą przy otwieraniu.

**Nie będę opowiad-  
**  
― Chciałaś się ze mną widzieć, Dolores? ― Snape spojrzał na nauczycielkę, a potem na Harry’ego. Zauważył zielony szalik owinięty dookoła prawej ręki i ponownie krwawiącą ranę na drugiej z nich. Ledwie dostrzegalnie pokręcił głową i posłał Potterowi spojrzenie, którego przesłanie stanowiło: “naprawdę, znowu?”.

― Tak, Severusie. ― Kobieta wymówiła jego imię tak, jak gdyby mówiła o poważnej chorobie zakaźnej. ― Chciałabym wiedzieć, jak dalekie są twoje postępy w tworzeniu eliksiru dla mnie i kiedy mogę się go spodziewać?

_Veritaserum_ ― pomyślał Gryfon.

― Niebawem ― odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów z lekką irytacją. ― Jutro, być może. Jak już ci mówiłem, jest to dość delikatna i trudna w przygotowaniu mikstura. Jeśli chcesz, by była w pełni użyteczna, musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość, Dolores.

― No dobrze. ― Umbridge kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się do Opiekuna Slytherinu.

Harry poczuł nagłą chęć zwymiotowania.

Severus musiał czuć się podobnie, ponieważ uniósł brew.

― Jeśli to już wszystko, wracam do swoich komnat. Widzę, że prowadzisz właśnie ważną lekcję z Potterem. ― Uśmiechnął się.

― Och, tak, możesz odejść. ― Nauczycielka machnęła ręką w stronę drzwi, odsyłając Snape’a, jak gdyby był jakimś jej sługą. To jedynie niepotrzebnie silniej wzburzyło złość Gryfona, który przycisnął pióro do kartki nieco zbyt mocno. Pękło z cichym trzaskiem.

― Och, przepraszam, pani profesor ― mruknął. Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na niego i młodzieniec był pewien, że ten domyślił się powodu przez który to konkretne narzędzie do pisania skończyło złamane.

― Nie martw się, Potter, mam jeszcze jedno. ― Umbridge uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i mu kolejne pióro. ― Kontynuuj ― rozkazała, gdy drzwi zamknęły się za Severusem.

Jakąś godzinę później, Harry wyszedł z gabinetu z cichym westchnieniem. To koniec. _Nareszcie_ udało mu się uwolnić.

Spojrzał na swoją dłoń - krwawiła dość obficie. Był przekonany, że zostanie po tym blizna. Ruszył w dół po schodach, kierując się na korytarze prowadzące do Wieży Gryffindoru. Jego myśli krążyły wokół mrocznego czarodzieja.

Minął kilka rogów i zostawił za sobą kilka posągów, wybierając jak najdłuższą drogę prowadzącą z powrotem do dormitoriów Gryfonów - potrzebował chwili, by oczyścić swój umysł. Nagle, cień rzucany przez jedną z rzeźb zdawał się poruszyć. Podniósł wzrok i zobaczył że ktoś stoi na środku ciemnego korytarza.

― Za mną ― zarządziła postać i tym razem Harry poszedł bez słowa.

Znajdował się w komnatach Snape’a zaledwie kilka minut później.

― Siadaj ― usłyszał rozkaz dobiegający zza pleców. Mistrz Eliksirów minął go i ruszył w stronę swojego biurka. Złapał za miseczkę z już przygotowaną miksturą w środku niej.

Harry poczuł skurcz w pachwinie.

_Nie znowu._

_Nie to._

Spoczął na kanapie i spróbował się zrelaksować, starając się myśleć o czymkolwiek innym niż o tym, że Opiekun Slytherinu za kilka sekund może ponownie usiłować go uleczyć.

― Dobrowolnie zgłosiłeś się na szlaban tylko po to, by spotkać mnie po nim? ― spytał Snape, odwracając się plecami do chłopaka.

― Dzisiaj był ostatni dzień mojego całotygodniowego szlabanu, sir ― odpowiedział Gryfon, mając nadzieję, że może poprzednia noc się nie powtórzy. Po chwili, przemówił znowu. ― Sir, mogę cię o coś zapytać?

― Czy jeśli powiem ci, że nie, pozostaniesz cicho? ― odpowiedział Severus, opierając się o swoje biurko i patrząc teraz na Harry’ego.

― Prawdopodobnie nie, sir. ― Uśmiechnął się młodzieniec.

Mistrz Eliksirów fuknął, kręcąc głową.

― Więc pytaj.

― Veritaserum, sir… Jest już gotowe, prawda? ― Potter wskazał na kociołek stojący w rogu.

Uśmieszek zagościł na ustach Snape’a. Przez chwilę, Harry pomyślał, że nie dostanie odpowiedzi, ale właśnie wtedy mężczyzna się odezwał:

― Więc zauważyłeś.

― Ale wtedy czemu... ― Gryfon postanowił nie wymawiać na głos tego, co było oczywiste dla nich obu.

― Myśl, Potter! Ta suka mnie obraziła. _Nikt_ , kto zadziera _ze mną_ nie wychodzi z tego cało. ― Och, tego Złoty Chłopiec był akurat pewien.

― Nikt? ― spytał odważnie. W takim razie, co z nim?

Severus posłał mu mroczne spojrzenie, zanim zaczął iść w kierunku kanapy, na której siedział Harry.

― Nie, Potter, nikt. ― Uklęknął naprzeciwko chłopaka. Znowu. ― I uwierz mi, _nie chcesz_ o tym zapomnieć.

Gryfon wiedział, że jest jedna rzecz, której nigdy nie zapomni - był to wyraz oczu Snape’a. To głodne, zdeterminowane spojrzenie zostało wyryte w jego pamięci na zawsze.

― Nie zapomnę, Sir ― powiedział lekko, chociaż nie całkiem wiedział, czy własny głos go nie zawiedzie.

― Dobrze ― odpowiedział Severus, po czym wziął łyk eliksiru. Potter dokładnie wiedział, co teraz nastąpi, jednakże nie zrobił nic, by temu zapobiec. ― Podaj mi swoją rękę, Harry.

Nastolatek wyciągnął swoją rękę w stronę nauczyciela.

― Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie Harry?

Mistrz Eliksirów wziął jego dłoń w swoją i nachylił się nad nią.

― To… ― zaczął, patrząc w szeroko otwarte oczy Złotego Chłopca, po czym samym czubkiem języka polizał poranioną skórę. ―... w końcu twoje imię, czyż nie? ― wyszeptał łagodnie, liżąc ranę ponownie.

Gryfon poczuł, jak jego erekcja twardnieje jeszcze bardziej. Nie był w stanie na to odpowiedzieć. Usłyszenie swojego imienia z tych ust podniecało go jeszcze bardziej, mocniej niż powinno. Właściwie, nie powinno mieć żadnego wpływu na ten stan, ale czuł, że serce bije mu jak oszalałe.

Podczas gdy wargi Snape’a sunęły po jego skórze, Harry poczuł, jak jego prawa dłoń porusza się sama z siebie i wsuwa w długie, czarne włosy.

Usłyszał jęknięcie i, tym razem, to nie był on.

Severus poczuł palce w swoich włosach, które ścisnęły je mocno i przysunęły bliżej do ręki Pottera. Otworzył usta i pozwolił swojemu językowi ponownie sunąć po tym koszmarnym napisie. Chwilę później lekko zassał skórę wywołując przeciągły jęk. Kontynuował więc mocniej, przyciskając swoje wargi starannie do rany, ssąc bardziej gwałtownie i nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia, gdy chłopak zaczął dyszeć.

_Więc lubisz mocno_ ― pomyślał, po czym przesunął dłonią po udzie Harry’ego w delikatnej pieszczocie.

Nastolatek opuścił głowę na oparcie kanapy. Ramiona Harry’ego napięły się, a kręgosłup wygiął w stronę mężczyzny, chcąc przybliżyć ciało młodzieńca do Snape’a tak bardzo, jak się tylko dało. Wiedział, że jego erekcja jest doskonale widoczna - Mistrz Eliksirów musiałby być ślepy, żeby jej nie zauważyć.

Spojrzał w dół z szeroko otwartymi z podekscytowania oczami i jego spojrzenie skrzyżowało się z tym, należącym do Severusa. Opiekun Slytherinu uśmiechał się z wyższością - Harry wiedział, że to koniec. Był zbyt zuchwały, pozwolił sobie na zbyt wiele i teraz będzie musiał za to zapłacić.

Mężczyzna lewą ręką sięgnął po tę należącą do Pottera, która była zaplątana w jego włosy i złapał ją stanowczo, odciągając na bok. Położył ją na kanapie i próbował rozsupłać szalik na niej zawiązany. Niecałą minutę później, zielony materiał już moczył się w eliksirze, a Severus wyciskał małe, soczyste pocałunki na grzbiecie dłoni Gryfona, sunąc ustami niżej. Wargi Mistrza Eliksirów nie pieściły już rany, ale palce Harry’ego.

Kiedy Snape dotarł do koniuszka ostatniego z palców, chłopak pomyślał, że ta elektryzująca tortura w końcu się skończyła, ale opiekun Ślizgonów miał inne plany. Otworzył usta i wziął w nie środkowy palec chłopaka. Jego gorący, śliski język przesunął się po nim, a zęby lekko podrażniły skórę. Potem Severus wsunął go głębiej i zaczął go ssać. Harry nie wiedział, jakim cudem tak zimne oczy mogły emanować takim gorącem i sprawić, że on sam płonął w niewidzialnym ogniu.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyciągnął palec z ust i obrócił dłoń Gryfona szybkim, lekko bolesnym ruchu, który jednakże spowodował jedynie, że Potter westchnął z ukontentowaniem. Snape trzymał jego rękę w silnym uścisku, nie dając mu zbyt wielkiej szansy na wycofanie się. Mężczyzna podciągnął rękaw bluzy chłopaka, dając sobie tym samym większe pole do popisu.

Harry nie mógł zrobić nic poza głośnym westchnieniem i jękiem, kiedy poczuł nieco szorstki język przesuwający się po jego ramieniu, lekko ostre, silne zęby drażniące skórę i miękkie, delikatne usta scałowujące każdy ból. Rozsunął uda, dając miejsce dla bioder Snape’a, by mogły przycisnąć się do niego. Poczuł, jak dłoń na jego udzie porusza się i tak jak ostatnio, robiła to straszliwie powoli, ku jego pulsującej erekcji, ale nie dotykając jej jeszcze.

Severus sunął po jego ramieniu dopóki nie dosięgnął szyi Gryfona, a następnie jego ucha. Koniuszkiem języka liżąc małżowinę, wyszeptał chropowatym tonem:

― Wydajesz się być na skraju, Potter.

W odpowiedzi, jedyne co udało się wyartykuować to kolejny jęk. Zdawało się, że przypadło to do gustu Mistrzowi Eliksirów.

― Pomimo tego, że tak naprawdę _nic_ ci jeszcze nie zrobiłem...

_NIC?!_ \- umysł Harry’ego wywrzeszczał, poprzez ciężką mgłę pożądania. To było _nic_ dla Snape’a? Prawie doszedł tylko od słuchania jego głosu sekundę temu!

Nagle poczuł, że powietrze wokół stało się sporo chłodniejsze. Zorientował się, że to dlatego, iż Severus się odsunął. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, jak mężczyzna wykręca zbędną ilość mikstury z szalika. Mistrz Eliksirów zawinął go wokół jego dłoni tak samo, jak zrobił to wczoraj. Potter był niemalże w szoku widząc, jak palce Snape’a poruszają się po jego skórze bez żadnej chociażby nutki erotyzmu.

_To niesprawiedliwe. To jest tak kurewsko niesprawiedliwe…_

Bez słowa, Severus wstał i umieścił eliksir z powrotem na półce.

― Możemy już iść? Muszę wrócić do patrolowania ― powiedział, i po chwili już go nie było.

Harry przez chwilę stał, zszokowany, ale ostatecznie podążył za swoim profesorem. Poczuł, że to cisza przed burzą i po tym, co się stało nie był pewien, czy chce wiedzieć co się stanie, gdy _burza_ przyjdzie. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i ruszył za mężczyzną.

Szli w odległości dwóch kroków od siebie. Gryfon nie odważył się odezwać i nie był pewien już niczego. Po tym, jak jego dłoń wsunęła się machinalnie we włosy Snape’a myślał, że umrze. Ale nie umarł, a jego zły do szpiku kości profesor jedynie wzmógł intensywność swoich ruchów, ssając i całując go, dopóki mózg Pottera nie zamienił się w jakąś dziwną, płynną papkę. A potem, tak po prostu, przestał. Co to wszystko znaczyło, do diabła? Harry nie rozumiał tego. Miał lekkie przeczucie, że jedynie zabawiano się jego kosztem. I nie lubił tego uczucia _ani trochę_.

Mistrz Eliksirów skręcił w prawo przy kolejnym korytarzu i Gryfon wiedział, że dotarli do Grubej Damy.

Przystanęli przed obrazem i Harry podał hasło. Dama przesunęła się, a Potter odwrócił się w stronę Snape’a.

― Cóż, dziękuję… za wszystko, Sir.

― Nie bądź aż taki wdzięczny, ledwo dałem ci cokolwiek ― zadrwił Severus. ― Może następnym razem.

― Nie będzie następnego razu, profesorze ― powiedział lekko Harry.

― Znam cię ― prychnął mężczyzna, odwracając się. ― Zdecydowanie będzie następny raz. Dobranoc, Potter ― dodał, odchodząc.

― Profesorze Snape? ― zatrzymał go Gryfon, uśmiechając się.

Mistrz Eliksirów nie powiedział niczego, nie odwrócił się nawet, po prostu przystanął, by dać znać, że słucha. To było wszystko, czego młodzieniec potrzebował.

Zakradł się do Severusa tak cicho, jak to możliwe i wiedział, że udało mu się go zaskoczyć, kiedy poczuł, jak mężczyzna tężeje naprzeciwko niego, kiedy Harry ścisnął ich ciała razem i wsunął swoje ramię pod jego ramiona. Jedna z jego rąk pogładziła pierś Snape’a i zacisnęła się na jego szatach podczas gdy druga prześlizgnęła się w dół. Pieprzyć te głupie podchody.

― Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że co noc sprawiasz, że jestem twardy, nieprawdaż? ― wyszeptał Potter, drocząc się, do ucha drugiego mężczyzny, przesuwając stanowczo dłoń po jego kroczu. Był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł, że nie tylko on ukrywa potężną erekcję pod szatami. ― Słodkich snów, _Severusie_ ― zachichotał.

Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się na czas, żeby zobaczyć, jak obraz zamyka przejście.

Uśmiechnął się złowrogo.

― To nie koniec, Potter ― wymamrotał, odchodząc.


	4. Rozdział IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -

Zasadniczo to pół rozdziału, ale ja postanawiam je dzielić, by były w miarę równe długością, więc w tłumaczeniu będzie ich trochę więcej. Enjoy!  
  
Dziękuję bardzo za komentarze - przyjęliście ten tekst znacznie cieplej, niż na moim rodzimym forum, dlatego zasłużyliście, by dostać ten kawałek wtedy, co oni - ale po więcej moich prac i do częstszych aktualek i tak zapraszam na imaginarium.forumpolish.com :). Dziękuję wam za mega wsparcie, nadal szukam bety, więc jak ktoś chce - chętnie przygarnę!

**~*~*~*~*~ Rozdział IV ~*~*~*~*~**

  
  


Następnego dnia, Severus obudził się, będąc już na wpół twardy. Słodkich snów, tak? Zdecydowanie. Wziął szybki prysznic i podążył do Wielkiej Sali, by wypić kubek kawy zanim cała horda głośnych studentów przybyła na śniadanie, nie zezwalając mu nacieszyć się kofeiną ruszającą krew w jego żyłach. Patrolował korytarze do trzeciej w nocy, a potem nie bardzo mógł zasnąć przez tego bachora. Nie mógł spać ponieważ wszędzie czuł zapach Pottera i jego smak na swoim języku.

Ruszył wzdłuż stołów, zapach różnorakich potraw dotarł do jego nosa i spowodował, że zrobił się bardzo głodny. Oczywiście, jedzenie to nie była jedyna rzecz, która wyzwalała w nim głód. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, przywołując w pamięci to, co zdarzyło się wczoraj wieczorem w jego pokojach i potem, w korytarzu. Ten chłopak, jęczący pod nim bez absolutnie żadnej kontroli, a później odważnie chwytający jego erekcję na wprost wejścia do wieży Gryffindoru, nie dbający o to, kto mógłby tamtędy przejść… Ten arogancki, bezmyślny bachor.

― Dzień dobry Minervo, Albusie ― powitał swoich kolegów po fachu, siadając obok opiekunki Gryfonów.

― Dzień dobry, Severusie. Akurat zdążyłeś na kiełbaski; spróbuj ich, są niesamowicie pyszne. ― Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do niego.

_Jak on może być tak radosny każdego, pieprzonego poranka?_ \- zastanawiał się Snape. Cóż, może nie miał dzikich, erotycznych snów o jednym ze swoich uczniów…

― Dziękuję, ale myślę, że zostanę tylko przy swojej kawie. ― Z nutą uśmiechu, pokiwał głową, wlewając płynne życie do swojego kubka.

― Musisz coś jeść, Severusie ― wtrąciła Minerva. ― Zjedz chociaż trochę jajek.

― Moja droga… ― uśmiechnął się Mistrz Eliksirów. ― Wezmę jabłko, jeśli to akceptowalne?

― Cóż, lepsze to niż nic, tak myślę. ― McGonagall poczęstowała go surowym spojrzeniem, po czym uśmiechnęła się, gdy Snape wziął jedno z ładniejszych jabłek z miski. Mierzyła wzrokiem owoc uważnie, jakby zastanawiając się, czy ma w sobie wystarczająco składników odżywczych. Lub po to, by sprawdzić, czy jej kolega na pewno je zje.

Severus spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie, powoli wgryzając się w jabłko. Minerva pokiwała głową i kontynuowała jedzenie swojego śniadania.

Pokręcił głową i wymamrotał:

― Nie jesteś moją prawdziwą matką*.

To stwierdzenie sprawiło, że Dumbledore parsknął i zaśmiał się głośno. Opiekunka Gryffindoru zarumieniła się, gdy zmierzyła Mistrza Eliksirów surowym wzrokiem. W odpowiedzi posłał jej złośliwy uśmieszek.

― Nazywaj mnie jak tylko chcesz, Severusie Snape, ale nie zapominaj, że jedyne co robię to martwię się o ciebie ― upomniała go z nie mniejszą srogością.

― Jestem dorosłym mężczyzną, nie trzeba mi matkować, Minervo ― odpowiedział, podkreślając każde ze słów i częstując ją niezbyt miłym spojrzeniem.

― Och, doprawdy? Jeśli jesteś, jak to mówisz, dorosłym mężczyzną, to powiedz mi - kiedy ostatni raz spałeś z kimkolwiek, tak na przykład? ― spytała McGonagall, spokojnie pijąc swoją ziołową herbatkę.

― Przepraszam?! Skąd _to_ się tu wzięło? ― oburzył się cicho, ale z desperacją wyczuwalną w głosie, kaszląc ciężko z powodu gorącej kawy, która prawdopodobnie dostała się do jego płuc, dzięki temu celnie wymierzonemu w czasie pytaniu. Spojrzał na Albusa, szukając jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, ale jasne, niebieskie oczy jedynie zamigotały z rozbawieniem. Ten dupek cieszył się jego upokorzeniem.

― Cóż, jako zdrowy, dorosły przedstawiciel płci męskiej, jestem pewna, że posiadasz wysoką potrzebę…

― Proszę, nie kończ tego zdania…

― … uprawiania seksu…

― Oczywiście, że to powiedziałaś ― jęknął Opiekun Slytherinu, zakrywając oczy dłonią.

― … która powinna zostać zaspokojona. Nie ma potrzeby rumienienia się Severusie, to naturalne dla nas, jako ludzi ― zadrwiła.

― Och, mylisz się, Minervo, ja się _nie rumienię_. Wprost przeciwnie - właśnie poczułem, że z każdym twoim słowem krew odchodzi mi z twarzy i blednę.

― I teraz zastanawiam się dlaczego. Czyżbym dotknęła jednego z drażliwych dla ciebie tematów? ― droczyła się dalej, uśmiechając do dyrektora.

― Minervo ― powiedział Snape, bardzo powoli. ― Uznaję cię za swoją przyjaciółkę, ale, na Merlina, jeśli nie zostawisz mnie teraz w spokoju, mogę zaskoczyć cię dodatkową, śmiertelną przyprawą podczas dzisiejszego lunchu.

― Och, Severusie, nigdy byś tego nie zrobił. ― Uśmiechnęła się. ― Czemu nie pozwolisz mi, bym zapoznała cię…

― NIE! Absolutnie, stanowczo, zdecydowane nie. Nawet _nie po moim trupie_ , po prostu nie ― zapalił się Mistrz Eliksirów. ― Nie jestem chętny, by ponownie zostać jednym z twoich eksperymentów w tym temacie, z tym całym szukaniem dla mnie partnerów; nigdy więcej. Nadal nie wybaczyłem ci ostatniego razu.

― Na Merlina, Severusie! To było _trzy lata temu_. Powinieneś pozwolić mi…

― Nie, Minervo, zdecydowanie nie powinienem ci pozwolić robić czegokolwiek. Ani trochę.

― Dlaczego? ― Dumbledore podniósł brew. ― Co zdarzyło się ostatnim razem?

― Proszę bardzo, Minervo, pochwal się swoją ostatnią próbą upokorzenia mnie. ― Mistrz Eliksirów pomachał dłonią, dając znak, by kontynuowała.

― Nic się nie stało, Albusie, to wcale nie było upokarzające, Severus przesadza.

― Doprawdy, Minervo? Zastanawiam się, dlaczego. Może jednak było, bo powiedziałaś mężczyźnie, do którego czułem nic, poza _pogardą_ , że powinien spotkać się ze mną i przyznać się odważnie do swoich uczuć, ponieważ także go lubię. Albo dlatego, że po mojej pierwszej próbie posłania tego dupka do piekła, skąd przyszedł, zaprosiłaś mnie na kolację, gdzie się nie pojawiłaś, a za to siedział tam ten głupi, nieinteligentny, egoistyczny drań ― powiedział Opiekun Slytherinu, prychając.

― Ja jedynie próbowałam przynieść ci trochę… ekhem… szczęścia ― odrzekła, rumieniąc się.

― Szczęścia? SZCZĘŚCIA?! ― krzyknął Snape, aczkolwiek dość cicho, choć z wyczuwalną urazą, patrząc na przyjaciółkę. ― Naprawdę sądziłaś, że mogę je znaleźć z mężczyzną takim, jak on? Czy ja wyglądam na aż tak płytkiego lub zdesperowanego?

― Na Merlina, nie, Severusie! ― Minerva pozbierała się z oszołomienia. ― Po prostu pomyślałam…

― Co? Że chętne do pieprzenia ciało pod ręką będzie dobrym pomysłem dla mnie? ― Mistrz Eliksirów faktycznie czuł się teraz wkurzony.

― Na brodę Merlina, Severusie, jesteśmy przy stole! ― powiedział Dumbledore, nie kryjąc uśmiechu. ― Kim był ten mężczyzna, tak nawiasem mówiąc?

Przez chwilę przy stole prezydialnym zapadła kompletna, pełna napięcia cisza, zanim Snape przemówił tak cicho, że dyrektor nie był pewien, czy przemówił w ogóle.

― Gilderoy Lockhart.

Albus zaczął się śmiać tak głośno, że przez całą Wielką Salę przetoczyło się echem jego gromkie rozbawienie. Niektórzy studenci spojrzeli na niego i gapili się przez chwilę, zanim wrócili do swoich śniadań.

― O mój… Minervo, cóżeś uczyniła? ― zapytał, wycierając łzy rozbawienia z kącików swoich oczu, dalej chichocząc.

Opiekun Slytherinu pokręcił głową delikatnie, gdy spojrzał na McGonagall z wyczekiwaniem.

― Dobrze, dobrze. ― Kobieta porzuciła swój widelec i nóż na talerz, gdy podnosiła ręce w górę, poddając się. ― Przyznaję, że dokonałam małego błędu w ocenie…

― Małego? ― Dumbledore wycharczał. ― Nie ma na świecie żadnej innej osoby, ani kobiety, ani mężczyzny, mniej kompatybilnej z naszym kochanym Severusem.

― Dziękuję ― odpowiedział Snape, kiwając w podzięce głową.

― No dobrze, dużego błędu. Popełniłam duży, okropny błąd ― przyznała McGonagall, chowając oczy za swoją dłonią. ― Nie wiem, co mi przyszło do głowy, Severusie, tak strasznie przepraszam. ― Popatrzyła na mężczyznę siedzącego obok niej, który, ku jej zaskoczeniu, uśmiechał się teraz.

― Przeprosiny przyjęte. Po prostu nigdy, _przenigdy_ już tego nie rób ― prychnął. Po chwili, dodał. ― Wciąż mam koszmary dotyczące tej nocy, kiedy mnie odwiedził. ― Zamknął oczy z obrzydzeniem. ― Otworzyłem swoje drzwi i stał tam, ubrany we _wstrętny, różowy i puchaty_ szlafrok, uśmiechając się tym swoim bezmózgim uśmiechem i powiedział, że przyszedł, abym mógł podziwiać jego _piękno_ i _dostojność_... ― powiedział, masując swoje skronie.

― Co mu zrobiłeś? ― Minerva zapytała, zaciekawiona.

― Przekląłem go z mojego progu, oczywiście. Leżał pod przeciwległą ścianą, nieprzytomny, przez więcej niż godzinę ― odpowiedział z prostotą. Jego ton świadczył o tym, iż był święcie przekonany, że mężczyzna dostał _dokładnie to_ na co zasłużył.

― Hm, ale wiesz, ta moja kochana przyjaciółka… Jest naprawdę…

Snape spojrzał w górę, na magiczny sufit w niedowierzaniu.

― Co zrobiłem, żeby zasłużyć _na ciebie_ jako przyjaciela? ― jęknął.

― Wystarczy, Minervo ― wciął się Albus, kładąc dłoń na nadgarstku Opiekunki Gryffindoru. ― Zawstydzasz naszego przyjaciela. I bardzo dobrze wiesz, że nie będzie zainteresowany w nikim, kto jest kobietą.

McGonagall pokiwała głową.

― Nadal nie rozumiem, jak do tego doszło. Zawsze myślałam, że Severus i młoda Lily Evans byli…

― Lily i ja byliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi; niczym więcej. Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego muszę ci to tłumaczyć, znowu ― westchnął Mistrz Eliksirów, spoglądając niewidzącym wzrokiem na swój talerz. Ciągle za nią tęsknił, tak bardzo.

― Pamiętam, że w czasach szkolnych ciągle wpatrywałeś się w Syriusza Blacka, ale… ― zaczął Dumbledore, ale Snape przestał go słuchać.

Spojrzał w górę, aczkolwiek nie do końca widząc uczniów znajdujących się na wprost niego. Jak do tego w ogóle doszło? Jak doszło do tego, że jego pożycie seksualne (czy raczej brak takowego) stało się głównym tematem śniadań? Szok i zadziwienie powoli wkradły się na jego twarz, gdy powoli, z niedowierzaniem obrócił głowę w kierunku swoich przyjaciół. Przyjaciół? Kto w ogóle potrzebuje wrogów, gdy ma takich przyjaciół, jak ta dwójka?

Zanim Albus dokończył swój wywód, Severus postanowił się wtrącić.

― Naprawdę doceniłbym, gdyby wasza dwójka przestała rozmawiać na temat _mojej_ orientacji seksualnej, co więcej - o mnie w ogóle. Pomówmy o tobie, Minervo - kiedy _ty_ ostatni raz uprawiałaś seks? ― zapytał nagle, mając nadzieję, że to zbije przyjaciółkę nieco z pantałyku i spowoduje, że zamknie się choć na chwilę.

Cóż, podziałało, natomiast nie dokładnie w sposób, w jaki miał nadzieję. McGonagall zarumieniła się, a Dumbledore nagle wstał od stołu. Nie odważyli się spojrzeć na siebie, kiedy dyrektor wymamrotał:

― Pójdę już lepiej.

Opiekunka Gryffindoru jedynie pokiwała głową, a wzrok miała wbity w kiełbaskę.

― Nie możecie być poważni. Och, drogi Merlinie. ― Oczy Snape’a rozszerzyły się z szoku, gdy dotarł do niego sens całej tej sytuacji i wbił wzrok w plecy Albusa, który szybko zniknął za drzwiami. ― Och, Merlinie… - powtórzył, nadal zszokowany.

― Zamknij się i zjedz swoje jabłko ― powiedziała ostro Minerva.

Mistrz Eliksirów poczęstował ją niedowierzającym spojrzeniem, jednakże ta wydawała się nagle ignorować jego istnienie. Dzięki Merlinowi za ten mały cud, ale nadal… ― Och…

Wziął kolejny gryz swojego jabłka i pozwolił, by jego oczy błądziły pomiędzy tymi kilkoma uczniami, którzy byli z nimi o tej godzinie w Wielkiej Sali. Kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na stole Gryffindoru, został zaskoczony widokiem pary zielonych tęczówek, wpatrujących się w niego intensywnie.

_Mówiąc o seksie_ ― pomyślał, biorąc kolejny gryz jabłka.

Harry trzymał brzoskwinię w swojej prawej dłoni. Popatrzył na Severusa, potem na swój owoc, częstując oba obiekty swojego zainteresowania spojrzeniem pełnym głodu. Następnie wziął brzoskwinię między swoje zęby i delikatnie przygryzł. Kropla soku popłynęła wzdłuż jego szczęki, co starł palcem i polizał powoli, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku ze Snape’a. Pozwolił swojemu językowi polizać słodki owoc, zlizując kropelki, zanim mogły z niego spaść i go pobrudzić.

W tym momencie, Mistrz Eliksirów naprawdę chciałby być tą brzoskwinią.

Potter uśmiechnął się i drażniąc się, przesunął kciukiem po swojej dolnej wardze. Musiało na niej zostać jeszcze trochę miodowosłodkiego soku, ponieważ następną rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było wsunięcie palca do swoich ust i powoli, okrutnie powoli, jego język przesunął się po skórze.

Severus zdecydował, że to jego sygnał do wyjścia - zanim jego erekcja stanie się jeszcze bardziej widoczna. Porzucił na wpół zjedzone jabłko na złoty talerz, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Harry’ego. Chłopak odłożył brzoskwinię i wziął nóż do swojej dłoni. Ostrożnie, aby nie pozwolić sokowi skapnąć na zielony szalik, odciął kawałek.

Snape położył swój łokieć na stole i pochylił się lekko do przodu. Jego wskazujący palec delikatnie masował skroń, podczas gdy kciuk spoczął na żuchwie. Jego środkowy palec dotykał ust, a język nieuważnie lizał go, podczas gdy zęby drażniły skórę.

Potter zauważył jego zainteresowanie i polizał całą długość noża. Gryfon uśmiechnął się złośliwie, kiedy wsadził sobie do ust kawałek brzoskwini, liżąc i ssąc słodki niczym miód płyn. Jadł kawałek za kawałkiem, jedząc powoli zarówno owoc, jak i cierpliwość swojego nauczyciela.

Mistrz Eliksirów sięgnął do swojego kubka i podczas brania łyka swojej gorzkiej kawy, posłał uśmieszek Harry’emu znad krawędzi kubka. Potter oczywiście był go świadomy i odpowiedział dowcipnym wyszczerzem zębów. Śmiejąc się, zjadł ostatni kawałek swojego owocu i wstał.

Snape zrobił to samo. Po wypiciu resztek swojej kawy, poszedł za Gryfonem, który właśnie dotarł do drzwi Wielkiej Hali. Severus szybko podążył za nim, ale gdy dotarł do korytarza, jedynym co zdążył uchwycić był skrawek czarnej szaty znikającej za rogiem. Nie mógł być pewien, że szata faktycznie należała do Pottera, ale jeśli to miałaby być jedyna szansa do złapania tego chłopaka, zdecydował, że zaryzykuje i pójdzie tą drogą.

Harry stał w opuszczonym korytarzu, oczekując właśnie na niego.

― Dzień dobry, sir! ― powitał go z daleka. ― Spałeś dzisiaj dobrze, sir? ― zapytał, nie kryjąc uśmieszku.

― Tak naprawdę to tak. Moje sny były dość… przyjemne ― odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów, z twarzą pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek emocji.

― Czy smakowało Panu śniadanie, sir? Odkryłem, że mieliśmy dziś wyjątkowo pyszne brzoskwinie.

― Już nie _Severus_ , jak widzę ― powiedział Snape spokojnie, z ogniem czającym się w głębi czarnych tęczówek. Harry nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać. ― Brzoskwinia wyglądała na bardzo pyszną, masz rację ― zgodził się, zbliżając do chłopaka.

Potter przełknął, gdy Opiekun Slytherinu stanął naprzeciw niego; jego wyraz twarzy nie do odczytania.

― Do środka. Teraz ― zażądał Severus, wskazując na drzwi znajdujące się tuż za nim.

Harry obrócił się i spróbował je otworzyć, ale niestety nieskutecznie.

― Są zamknięte. Czy znów będę musiał zgadywać hasło? ― odważył się zapytać Gryfon.

Gdy Snape wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, Potter po raz pierwszy tego dnia poczuł, że może poszedł z tym wszystkim odrobinę za daleko. Może nie zrozumiał poprawnie wczorajszego zachowania Mistrza Eliksirów i to, co robił teraz, to otwarte droczenie się, wzywanie profesora do jakiejś reakcji - to wielki błąd. Bardzo, bardzo wielki błąd.

Severus machnął różdżką i chłopak usłyszał kliknięcie za sobą. Spróbował więc znowu otworzyć drzwi, ale jego strach pozostał, gdy wszedł do ciemnej, pustej i zakurzonej klasy.

W następnej sekundzie poczuł, że został przyciśnięty do najbliższej ściany. Znowu.

― Czego chcesz, Potter? ― Snape wpatrywał się intensywnie w lśniące, zielone oczy.

Gryfon poczuł się zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

― Co masz na myśli?

― Przestań mnie zwodzić, Potter i powiedz mi, czego żądasz _ode mnie_?

_Och. To bardzo dobre pytanie_ ― pomyślał Harry, ale nie mógł odpowiedzieć na nie w tym momencie.

Z drugiej strony, Mistrz Eliksirów był przyzwyczajony do tego, że _zawsze_ dostaje odpowiedź.

― Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to _było pytanie_ , Potter. A te wymagają, by na nie odpowiedzieć. Więc daj mi swoją przeklętą odpowiedź ― powiedział Severus, jego ton na granicy cierpliwości.

― Albo co, odbierzesz mi punkty? ― zapytał Gryfon, sięgając po wszystkie zapasy odwagi, które mu jeszcze pozostały. Nie miał pojęcia, co się teraz działo dokładnie naprzeciwko niego. Czy Snape naprawdę był wkurzony czy jedynie udawał? Jeśli jest, to wtedy co, do kurwy, znaczyło to, co zrobił ostatniej nocy?

Dłoń Opiekuna Slytherinu trzasnęła w ścianę zaraz obok jego ucha i przez sekundę, Harry naprawdę poczuł przerażenie. Nie tej brutalnej siły drzemiącej w mężczyźnie, nawet nie świadomość, że znajduje się w pomieszczeniu, z którego nie może wyjść, ale prosta myśl, że _pozwolił sobie na zbyt dużo_. Otwarcie flirtował z nauczycielem, co więcej, był nim _Snape_ \- człowiek, który nienawidził go (aczkolwiek nie przez ostatnie dwie noce około północy) oraz profesor, którego bała się cała szkoła.

― Odpowiedz mi! ― zażądał Severus niskim głosem, groźnie. Gryfon zadrżał słysząc ten ton ponownie, jak wiele razy wcześniej i podjął decyzję.

― Cóż, niezbyt wiele. ― Spojrzał w ciemne oczy i wzruszył ramionami. ― Tylko ciebie ― dodał, używając tego samego mrocznego tonu, co mężczyzna.

― Nie wiesz, czego żądasz ― odpowiedział Mistrz Eliksirów powoli, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust.

― Och, do diabła, tak, wiem. Wiem dokładnie, czego chcę. I to… jesteś _ty_.

― Doprawdy, Potter? Chcesz mnie? Chcesz tego? ― Snape wskazał na siebie. ― Chcesz _tego_? ― zapytał ponownie, szybkim ruchem podciągając rękaw swojej szaty. Jego ton był mroczniejszy niż najciemniejsza noc, kiedy pokazywał mu Mroczny Znak.

Harry spojrzał na tatuaż i potem z powrotem na twarz profesora. Złapał nadgarstek mężczyzny, wyciągnięty w jego stronę i upadł na kolana.

Oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy klęczący przed nim chłopak pochylił się i zaczął powoli przesuwać usta nad znakiem, który pozostawił Voldemort.

Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Potter cicho wyszeptał:

― Tak, chcę. ― I zniżył się, by pocałować delikatnie Mroczny Znak.

Snape jęknął z przyjemności, kiedy odkrył, że pocałunek parzy jego skórę, ale nie jest aż tak bolesny, jak dotyk Mrocznego Pana; wręcz przeciwnie, uczucie było niesamowite, kiedy te miękkie usta były przyciśnięte do niego, gorące powietrze łaskotało jego skórę i czuł, jak staje się od tego jeszcze twardszy. Dotyk, mimo że tak prosty, spowodował, iż krew w jego żyłach paliła, niczym ogień. Całe ciało płonęło z pożądania, którego nie mógł skontrolować.

Dłoń Pottera prześlizgnęła się po nodze Severusa, stanowczo przyciskając się do niej; paznokcie wbijały się w czarną tkaninę, kiedy pozwolił, by uczucie ulgi zalało jego organizm. Entuzjazm sprawił, że pozwolił swojej ręce zabłądzić wyżej, poprzez wewnętrzną stronę uda Mistrza Eliksirów, potem jeszcze dalej - aż do jego twardej erekcji.

Obaj jęknęli, kiedy Snape wypchnął swoje biodra, przyciskając pulsującego penisa do ciekawskich palców Harry’ego, które prześlizgiwały się zdecydowanym ruchem od góry do dołu, po całej jego długości. Severus nagle złapał Gryfona za włosy i podciągnął go do pionu, ponownie przyciskając do ściany.

― Czuj się ostrzeżony - nie jestem delikatną osobą ― wyszeptał szorstko do ucha Pottera.

― To już zdążyłem zauważyć ― odpowiedział chłopak, kładąc dłonie na biodrach Mistrza Eliksirów i przyciągając go bliżej. ― Jeśli chciałbym delikatności poszukałbym do tego dziewczyny ― jęknął, gdyż było to jedyne, co mógł z siebie wydobyć, gdy zęby Snape’a przesuwały się po jego szyi.

Severus zanurzył zęby w skórze Harry’ego, zanim wyjęczał:

― Nie jestem także typem dzielącym się tym, co jest moje…

Harry sapnął, czując, jak palce przesuwają się po bolącego go już z podniecenia krocza.

― Nareszcie ― jęknął, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydostał się z jego gardła.

Aczkolwiek, ktoś inny w pokoju przemówił.

― Profesorze Snape, czy to ty?

Sekundę później Mistrz Eliksirów stał dwa kroki od niego, dysząc, spojrzenie skrzyżowane z Potterem, gdy odpowiedział:

― Czego chcesz, sir Nicholasie?

― Ach, Harry, też tutaj jesteś! ― Duch uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył Gryfona, który w myślach bardzo dziękował za ciemność pokoju i jednocześnie przeklinał Nicka. ― Dyrektor cię szuka, profesorze, prosił, bym ci powiedział, iż czeka na ciebie w swoim biurze.

Severus spojrzał na Harry’ego, zanim przymknął oczy i wyjęczał:

― Oczywiście, że to robi. Panie Potter. ― Otworzył drzwi i wskazał Gryfonowi wyjście.

Potter wyszedł na jasny korytarz i nie powiedział nic, gdyż Nick cały czas latał nad nimi. Snape zatrzasnął drzwi za sobą, kiwając głową w jego stronę, po czym odwracając w drugą stronę i odchodząc, szybkim tempem.

Harry stał w miejscu, zszokowany. Wiedział, że życie nie jest do końca sprawiedliwe, ale to było zdecydowanie gorsze niż po prostu “nie fer”. To było _potwornie okrutne_.

___________________________________________________________________  
  
  
* w oryg. “mother hen”, czyli kobieta, która wszystkim matkuje, ale zastąpiłam to stwierdzeniem, które moim zdaniem lepiej odnosi się do sytuacji (i które wybitnie lubimy z resztą Załogi używać względem siebie w formie dyżurnego żartu) - jeśli waszym zdaniem powinnam zostać przy czymś bardziej, jak “matczyne instynkty” lub coś w tym stylu - dajcie znać.


	5. Rozdział V

~*~

  
Była prawie północ, a Harry wciąż leżał w swoim łóżku nie mając nawet cienia nadziei na to, iż zazna choć trochę snu. Przemierzał korytarze bezustannie przez cały dzień, próbując znaleźć Snape’a, ale na próżno. Mężczyzna zniknął z zamku.  
  
Nawet Ron i Hermiona zauważyli, że coś było z nim nie tak, próbowali nawet o tym porozmawiać, ale Potter nie pisnął ani słowa. Co właściwie miał im powiedzieć? Albo by mu nie uwierzyli, albo pomyśleli, że jest szalony. I nie byłby tym zaskoczony - sam czuł się niczym szaleniec w tym momencie, gdyż jedyne o czym myślał to, jak bardzo dłonie profesora na jego ciele wpłynęły na niego.  
  
Obrócił się, desperacko próbując znaleźć sposób, jakikolwiek, który doprowadziłby go do tego, czego tak bardzo potrzebował. Wtedy doznał olśnienia. Pomysł wpadł nagle i przeklął siebie za bycie aż tak głupim idiotą, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.  
  
 _Huncwoci_.  
  
Wziął mapę z nocnego stolika i otworzył ją.  
  
― Uroczyście przysięgam, że knuję coś niedobrego ― wymamrotał i minutę później znalazł to, czego szukał.  
  
Mała, czarna kropka z napisem “Severus Snape” chodziła w tę i nazad po komnatach Mistrza Eliksirów, w tę i z powrotem, po czym zatrzymując się na chwilę. Kropka wznowiła swój ruch, ale Harry przestał ją obserwować, szukając Umbridge, której znacznik tkwił nieruchomo w jej pokojach - to było wszystko, czego potrzebował. Odrzucił mapę na bok i wbiegł z pokoju, w dół schodów i odkrył, że był boso, a na sobie miał jedynie koszulę i bokserki. Przemykał korytarzami, tym razem doskonale wiedząc, dokąd zmierza. Powietrze było zimne, a jego stopy zamrazały trochę bardziej za każdym razem, gdy dotknęły kamiennego podłoża.  
  
Zamarł przed drzwiami do komnat swojego profesora.Wyciągnął rękę, ale nie odważył się zapukać. Stąd nie było już odwrotu. Tym razem byliby sami, nikt nie przeszkodziłby im w komnatach Snape’a o pierwszej nad ranem. Zawahał się. Czy to było naprawdę to, czego chciał? Czy naprawdę chciał wejść do tego pokoju i być ze _Snapem_?  
  
 _Na Merlina, oczywiście, że tak_ \- uśmiechnął się do siebie Harry.  
  
Zapukał do drzwi, czując jak serce łomocze mu jak szalone.  
  
Po chwili zapukał jeszcze raz.  
  
I ponownie.  
  
Ale nieważne, ile razy to robił, nikt nie odpowiadał.  
  
Zawód, złość i wściekłość zabuzowały w nim, gdy walnął w drzwi obiema pięściami zanim odwrócił się, by odejść. Wnętrzności zwinęły mu się w ciasny supeł i wiedział, że nie zniknie on przez bardzo długi czas. Poczuł się nieco chory, gdy frustracja zastąpiła całą jego chęć, potrzebę i pragnienie, które miał w sercu.  
  
Ślepo podążał, gdzie go nogi poniosą mając nadzieję, że będzie to gdzieś w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru.  
  
― No, no, no, co to za owieczka błądząca tutaj w ciemnościach? ― Zimny głos sprawił, iż Gryfon zamarł. Jego serce zabiło szaleńczo, gdy spojrzał w górę. ― Powiedziałem ci już raz, że jeszcze raz spotkam cię na korytarzu po dozwolonej godzinie dam ci coś bardziej bolesnego niż rana na twojej dłoni. Czyż nie mówiłem tego, Potter? ― Cień przemówił ponownie, a Harry poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają.  
  
― Mówiłeś, sir ― powiedział, oddychając szybko i kierując się w stronę ciemnej sylwetki.  
  
― Tym bardziej zastanawiam się dlaczego tutaj jesteś, wiedząc dokładnie, jakie będą konsekwencje twoich czynów.  
  
― No cóż… ― wyszeptał Mistrz Eliksirów, zbliżając się do chłopaka. ― Kimże ja jestem, by odmawiać czegokolwiek wielkiemu Harry’emu Potterowi? Nawet, jeśli obiektem jego pragnienia… jestem _ja sam_?  
  
Niczym gorliwa pieszczota pod skórą, ostatnie słowa uwolniło ich spętane dotychczas pożądanie. Dłoń Severusa zacisnęła się na karku Gryfona, gdy całował go gorączkowo bez żadnego wahania - zresztą, sam czuł nieciepliwie błądzące po swoim ciele ręce; Harry wsunął swój język między jego wargi, odwzajemniając pocałunek z nie mniejszą dzikością. Potykając się, w końcu dotarli do ściany, do której mógł przyprzeć młodzieńca. Nagłym ruchem złapał nogi chłopaka i owinął je dookoła swojej talii, przyciskając swoje przyrodzenie do tego należącego do Pottera, który w odpowiedzi na ten ruch jedynie zajęczał.  
  
Mistrz Eliksirów poczuł, jak nogi Gryfona zaciskają się dookoła jego bioder i próbują przysunąć go jeszcze bliżej, co było niemożliwe. Wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Harry’ego, pieszcząc jego miękką skórę wywołując tym samym jeszcze więcej jęków.  
  
Nadal przyciskając swoje biodra do bioder chłopaka, przesunął swoje usta na jego szyję, skubiąc delikatnie każdy napotkany kawałek skóry. Poczuł, jak palce chłopaka wplatają się w jego włosy, przyciągając go bliżej, jęcząc.  
  
Na początku, Severus nie zrozumiał, gdy Gryfon próbował coś powiedzieć, dopóki nie usłyszał cichego: “nie…” dochodzącego z ust chłopaka.  
  
― Zmieniasz swoje zdanie bardzo szybko, Potter… ― powiedział, odsuwając się nieco, czując się w jakiś sposób zawiedziony. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zrobił, niezależnie od tego, jak niesamowite było. Jednakże noga młodzieńca owinięta dookoła jego pasa stanowiła dość twardy dowód na to, co się właśnie wydarzyło.  
  
― Nie, mam na myśli… ― zaczął Harry, oddychając ciężko. ― Nie rób tego. ― Zamknął oczy i oparł głowę o kamienną ścianę.  
  
― Czego? ― Opiekun Slytherinu uśmiechnął się złośliwie, wysuwając swoje biodra do przodu, pozwalając, by ich erekcje się otarły poprzez warstwy ubrań.  
  
― _Tego!_ ― krzyknął Gryfon.  
  
― Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ty powinieneś wiedzieć najlepiej, że robię _cokolwiek_ na co mam ochotę. ― Poruszył biodrami w sposób bardzo mocno sugerujący ten, z jakim wszedłby w niego, bardzo powoli. Wiedział, jak wielką torturę stanowiło to dla chłopaka. I to właśnie był powód, dla którego to robił.  
  
― Więc zrób to. Ale w łóżku. Nago ― wyjęczał Harry, zarzucając ręce na szyję profesora, gdy całe jego ciało wygięło się w stronę mężczyzny, jego biodra poruszające się w idealnej symfonii z ruchami Mistrza Eliksirów.  
  
― Spójrz na siebie, Potter. Tak chętny, by zdobyć coś, czego nawet nie potrzebujesz…  
  
― _Potrzebuję ciebie_. Potrzebuję cię… ze mną… we mnie…  
  
Severus jęknął, słysząc żarliwy ton ukryty w słowach chłopaka.  
  
― Och, Harry... ― Snape westchnął w szyję młodzieńca. To nie powinno się wydarzyć. Nie powinien być z Potterem. Ani teraz, ani nigdy. ― Nie jestem delikatnym kochankiem, o jakiego prosisz… ― wyszeptał, dlatego że pomimo tego, co podpowiadał mu zdrowy rozsądek, chciał tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek w tym momencie i nie mógł się powstrzymać przed sięgnięciem po to.  
  
― Nie chcę delikatnego kochanka, tylko ciebie. ― Przyszła chrapliwa odpowiedź.  
  
― Mogę cię zranić. ― Mistrz Eliksirów próbował odstraszyć chłopaka. Nie mógł powstrzymać siebie, ale może mógł powstrzymać Harry’ego.  
  
Ale jego nie dało się tak łatwo przestraszyć. Chwycił włosy Snape'a i podniósł głowę, żeby móc spojrzeć w ciemne oczy. Przez chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w niekończącą się czerń, po czym pocałował lekko Severusa.  
  
― Ufam ci. ― wymruczał w usta Mistrza Eliksirów, podczas gdy jego ręce objęły drugiego mężczyznę, chwytając go i przyciągając bliżej.  
  
Przez kilka sekund Severus cieszył się tym delikatnym pocałunkiem, po czym odsunął się tylko po to, by spojrzeć w parę hipnotyzujących, zielonych oczu. Po chwili wyszeptał z nutą smutku w głosie:  
  
― Nawet mnie nie znasz.  
  
― To prawda ― Harry pokiwał głową. ― Nie wiem _wszystkiego_ o tobie. ― Dotknął dłonią policzka profesora, jego kciuk pieścił usta mężczyzny. ― A mimo to, nadal ci ufam.  
  
Oczy Snape’a rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszał tę deklarację.  
  
― Zdumiewa mnie twoja ufność ― odpowiedział, składając lekki pocałunek na drażniącym go kciuku.  
  
― Cóż… ― Uśmiechnął się Gryfon. ― To właśnie ja, Harry Potter, najbardziej niesamowity, miły i su-...  
  
― Zamknij się, Potter ― prychnął szyderczo Severus, popychając chłopaka z powrotem na ścianę, miażdżąc ich biodra razem z nową siłą.  
  
Młodzieniec nie był w stanie powiedzieć ani jednego słowa więcej - mógł jedynie jęczeć podczas gdy usta Snape’a ponowiły swój atak na jego wargi w dzikim tańcu.  
  
Oboje byli już na skraju cierpliwości, gdy Opiekun Slytherinu przesunął swoje dłonie na tyłek Harry’ego.  
  
― Planujesz pieprzyć mnie przy tej ścianie? ― jęknął Potter czując, jak Mistrz Eliksirów zsuwa w dół jego bokserki.  
  
― Dokładnie tak ― odpowiedział mężczyzna mrocznie, z szelmowskim uśmiechem na ustach, które przesunęły się teraz na szyję Gryfona.  
  
― Twoje pok - Ach... o Boże. ― Harry nie mógł dokończyć swojej myśli, gdy palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się na jego potrzebującym uwagi penisie i zaczęły obciągać go w powolnym rytmie. Spróbował powiedzieć to ponownie, ale gdy tylko otworzył usta, zamiast słów wydał tylko kilka głośnych jęków. Jednak Severus wydawał się wiedzieć, co chciał właśnie powiedzieć.  
  
― Moje pokoje? Potrzebujesz łóżka do seksu, Potter? ― Drażniąc się, przesunął swój prawy kciuk po główce penisa Pottera, który już był mokry od preejakulatu.  
  
― Przestań gadać i wróćmy do tego momentu, w którym pieprzysz mnie przy tej ścianie ― wymamrotał Gryfon, poruszając biodrami w rytm pociągnięć swojego profesora.  
  
Snape musiał przyznać, że chłopak w tym momencie był niczym uosobione pożądanie. Jego głowa była odrzucona do tyłu, gdy jęczał nieprzerwanie, podczas gdy mężczyzna poruszał rytmicznie dłonią, całował jego usta lub zatapiał zęby w jego skórze.  
  
Harry nie potrzebował wiele - po kilku chwilach usłyszał, jak chłopiec dyszy i sapie, coraz szybciej i szybciej, jęcząc:  
  
― Severus… ― Jego imię. Jego imię i nic więcej nie mogło wyjść z ust Harry'ego. To sprawiło, że usta wykrzywił mu uśmieszek.  
  
― Tak jest, Harry. Ja i _tylko ja_ mogę ci to robić. Sprawić, że jesteś tak bardzo pozbawiony kontroli, pełen entuzjazmu i pasji… ― wyszeptał swoim standardowym, chłodnym i mrocznym tonem sprawiając, iż chłopak jęknął jeszcze głośniej niż wcześniej.  
  
― Mów do mnie ― zażądał, niemal skowycząc.  
  
Snape roześmiał się mrocznie.  
  
― Lubisz mój głos? Stajesz się _pobudzony_ przez niego?  
  
― Mógłbym dojść od samego słuchania ciebie… ― wymruczał Harry; jego głowa miotała się z boku na bok.  
  
― No cóż… ― zadrwił Mistrz Eliksirów. ― Sprawdźmy, czy to prawda. ― Mówiąc to, przeniósł dłonie z erekcji chłopaka na jego ręce, przytrzymując je tak, by ten nie mógł się ruszyć ani nigdzie uciec.  
  
― Nie… ― błagał Gryfon, czując utratę tego ciepła i niemal stalowego uchwytu na swoim członku.  
  
― Chcesz, żebym kontynuował? ― spytał Severus tonem tak niskim i cichym, że młodzieniec prawie go nie usłyszał.  
  
― T-tak… ― odpowiedział, nieco trzęsącym się od podniecenia głosem.  
  
― Chcesz, żebym ci obciągał, tutaj, na środku korytarza? ― Głos mężczyzny był mroczny i niemalże lodowato zimny, ale dla niego było to tak dobre, jak chłodny deszczyk w lecie. Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej chętny do kontynuowania ich wcześniejszych czynności; nie wiedział, jakim cudem ten opanowany, spokojny ton mógł działać na niego tak bardzo, ale działał.  
  
― Chcesz bym ponownie owinął swoje palce dookoła twojej erekcji i sprawił, że będziesz krzyczał swoje spełnienie? Tylko jedno słowo i mogę to zrobić… ― Młodzieniec jęknął, ale z jego ust nie wydobyło się żadne słowo. Nieważne, jak bardzo podniecony był, chciał nadal słuchać Severusa, nie chciał, by to się skończyło.  
  
― Nie? Chcesz czegoś innego? ― wyszeptał Snape. ― Cóż mogę mieć do zaoferowania dla młodego Pottera, bohatera wszystkich czarodziejów i czarownic, zbawcy całego świata? Czego może chcieć Chłopiec, Który Przeżył od kogoś tak prostego, jak ja? Czyżby chodziło o moje ciało? A może o _duszę_? ― Na te słowa, z głębi gardła Złotego Chłopca wydobył się jeszcze dzikszy niż wcześniej jęk. ― Moja dusza więc? ― zapytał, z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia. ― Myślałem, że to mojego ciała pożądasz tak bardzo… ― dodał niskim tonem, błądząc ustami milimetry od ucha Gryfona, jego gorący oddech powodował dreszcze w całym ciele młodszego mężczyzny. ― Myślałem, że pragniesz mnie wewnątrz siebie. Mojego członka zanurzonego głęboko w tobie, poruszającego się szybko i bez ustanku, przesuwając cię po tej ścianie z każdym jednym pchnięciem do momentu, w którym tak bardzo będziesz chciał dojść, że będziesz błagał, abym pozwolił ci dojść, pchając szybciej, głębiej, mocniej…  
  
― Wystarczy! ― wykrzyczał Harry, atakując usta Snape’a w pełnym desperacji pocałunku. Jeśli wcześniej myślał, że może wytrzymać z mężczyzną, który szepcze mu do ucha wszystkie te sprośne rzeczy, swoim głosem tak niskim i szorstkim, a tonem tak… niebezpiecznym, to poważnie się pomylił.  
  
To było wszystko, czego potrzebował Mistrz Eliksirów. Jego dłoń powróciła na erekcję chłopaka i zaczęła poruszać się po niej szybko i stanowczo. Potter pchał biodrami, synchronizując się z tymi ruchami, drżąc za każdym razem, gdy palce Opiekuna Slytherinu poruszały się wzdłuż jego członka.  
  
― Och, tak… Och, Severusie… tak… ― To ostatnie słowa, które pozostały mu jeszcze w słowniku do czasu, aż mężczyzna przyśpieszył jeszcze ruchy dłoni, teraz za każdym razem zahaczając o główkę jego penisa i wtedy Harry stracił absolutnie zdolność do mówienia czegokolwiek na rzecz wydawania z siebie przeciągłych jęków i westchnień. W końcu nastąpiła oślepiająca wręcz fala przyjemności, która sprawiła, iż doszedł z przeciągłym okrzykiem.  
  
Gdy już powrócił do swoich zmysłów, poczuł mokre usta na swojej szyi, ciepłe powietrze na swojej skórze i delikatne dłonie trzymające go nadal tuż przy ścianie, podczas gdy jego ciało nadal niekontrolowanie drżało.  
  
― Sir ― zaczął Harry, oficjalnym tonem. ― Czy ty właśnie sprawiłeś, że _twój uczeń_ doszedł na środku pustego szkolnego korytarza?  
  
Poczuł, jak wargi na jego szyi układają się w uśmiech.  
  
― Owszem. I zrobię to ponownie ― wyszeptał mroczny głos.  
  
― Dobrze. ― Potter pokiwał głową, nie zmieniając tonu. ― Ponieważ ja…  
  
― Cisza ― zarządził Snape, odsuwając się od niego.  
  
Po kilku sekundach, Gryfon zrozumiał, co miał na myśli jego nauczyciel rozkazując mu zamilknąć. Także usłyszał kroki w oddali. Ich oczy się spotkały, po czym Harry spojrzał w dół, na siebie. Musi doprowadzić się do porządku zanim…  
  
Severus machnął swoją różdżką i Gryfon poczuł, jak jego mokre, zmięte ubrania szybko wysychają. Stał na swoich nogach i był zdziwiony, czując w nich ból.  
  
Snape uśmiechnął się złośliwie i wyszeptał, niemal niesłyszalnie:  
  
― Byłeś całkiem _głośny_ i entuzjastyczny, gdy doszedłeś chwilę temu. Minerva musiała cię usłyszeć, więc jeśli nie chcesz jej się tłumaczyć, czemu jesteś tutaj w środku nocy tuż po tym, jak doszedłeś w rękach swojego profesora, krzycząc jego imię, możesz chcieć wejść do moich pokoi, zanim twoja Opiekunka tu dotrze. Jakkolwiek bardzo nie chciałbym zobaczyć jej miny w momencie, gdy uświadomi sobie, iż jestem o krok od pieprzenia cię.  
  
Serce Harry’ego zgubiło uderzenie, gdy zalała go fala ekscytacji na te słowa.  
  
― Nie zapomnij o mnie ― powiedział Potter, gdy odwrócił się, aby wejść do komnat profesora. Nagle ten złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął z powrotem do dzikiego, oszałamiającego pocałunku.  
  
― Nie zapomnę ― odpowiedział, popychając chłopaka w stronę komnat, gdy usłyszał, iż kroki są coraz bliżej.  
  
Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy wsunął się za drzwi, które otwarły się na kolejne machnięcie dłonią Snape’a.  
  
― Minervo! Co cię przyciągnęło tutaj w środku nocy? ― Usłyszał młodzieniec chwilę po tym, jak drzwi zamknęły się za nim.  
  
― Severus! Co ty robisz? Dzisiaj nie jest twoja kolej na patrolowanie korytarzy!  
  
― Nie mogłem spać. Pomyślałem więc, że może wyjdę… ― odparł nonszalancko Mistrz Eliksirów.  
  
― Nie kłam, Severusie ― mruknął do siebie Harry, gdy wszedł głębiej do pokoi profesora. Podczas poprzednich nocy widział tylko salon, ale teraz zauważył przed sobą dwoje drzwi. Jedne prowadziły do łazienki, co oznaczało, że drugie prowadziły do…  
  
 _Sypialni_.  
  
Wszedł do słabo oświetlonego pomieszczenia.Na ścianie wisiały świece, a światło księżyca również pomogło mu zobaczyć, gdzie się znajduje. Ten pokój również był pełen książek, ale pośrodku niego znajdowało się ogromne łóżko z ciemnozieloną pościelą.  
  
Potter podszedł do niego, jego palce prześlizgnęły się delikatnie po drewnianej ramie. Zauważył, że emblemat Hogwartu został wyrzeźbiony w ciemnym drewnie, a nad nim znajdował się, także wyryte w obramowaniu lew i wąż - splecione ze sobą, dokładnie na środku wezgłowia łóżka. Borsuk i kruk znajdowali się po lewej i prawej stronie ramy, zwracając głowy w stronę splątanych ze sobą węża i lwa.  
  
― Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? ― Usłyszał za sobą.  
  
Harry odwrócił się i wyszczerzył. Ściągnął swoją koszulkę i rzucił ją na podłogę.  
  
― Tak ― odpowiedział prosto. ― A co z tobą, sir? Podoba ci się to, co widzisz?  
  
― Zdecydowanie. ― Snape uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do niego.  
  
Gryfon wyciągnął dłonie i chwycił go za poły czarnej peleryny. Przyciągnął go bliżej i pocałował z zapałem. Poczuł, jak pożądanie powoli powraca do niego, gdy przesuwał dłonie po sylwetce mężczyzny.  
  
― Co teraz? ― spytał ochryple, drażniąc się, dłonie błądzące po twardej erekcji profesora.  
  
― Teraz, Potter, zakończę to, co zacząłem, tak jak obiecałem ― wyszeptał mrocznym tonem Severus, popychając Harry’ego w stronę łóżka. ― I dam ci coś o wiele bardziej bolesnego, ale też bardzo satysfakcjonującego i przyjemnego niż ta twoja rana na ręce. ― Niebezpieczeństwo ukryte w słowach Snape’a sprawiło, iż serce Pottera zrobiło fikołka w jego piersi. Z ostatnimi słowami został położony na łóżku; Mistrz Eliksirów nadal stał, górując nad nim.  
  
― To twoja ostatnia szansa na ucieczkę ― wymamrotał Severus, ale na te słowa Harry jedynie uśmiechnął się i rozszerzył swoje uda. Snape pochylł się nad chłopakiem. ― Będziesz tak bardzo błagać o mnie…

~*~*~*~

  
Wiele godzin później, dysząc, Severus leżał obok młodzieńca, który wciąż oddychał bardzo szybko. Chłopak rzeczywiście błagał wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin, a Snape był więcej niż chętny, by spełnić wszystko, czego pragnął Harry.  
  
Potter przesunął dłońmi po swoich rozczochranych bardziej, niż zazwyczaj włosach i jęknął, gdy jego ciało napięło się i wygięło w łuk, ponownie przypominając sobie wszystko, co właśnie zrobili. Był wyczerpany, ale w bardzo dobrym tego słowa znaczenia; nadal czuł się tak, jakby zaraz miał zacząć unosić się nad łóżkiem. Mistrz Eliksirów wcale nie obszedł się z nim zbyt boleśnie albo zbyt twardo, za to manewrował po mistrzowsku na granicy przyjemności i bólu, dokładnie wiedząc, czego potrzebował Gryfon w danym momencie.  
  
― To jest… _szaleństwo_ ― jęknął Harry, gdy przewrócił się na brzuch i spoglądając za okno, pocałował lekko pierś Severusa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na ten komentarz. ― Powinienem wracać do Wieży ― dodał, chociaż nie miał najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać boku mężczyzny. Nie miał chęci ani _sił_ , by pójść gdziekolwiek, szczerze powiedziawszy.  
  
― Zostań ― przyszła cicha odpowiedź. Poczuł, jak klatka piersiowa Snape’a wibruje, gdy ten przemówił.  
  
― Co? Chcesz, abym został? Tutaj? Na noc? Cóż, na to, co pozostało z nocy? ― spytał z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na słońce powoli budzące się za oknem.  
  
― Jeśli nadal będziesz mnie zasypywał pytaniami, mogę zmienić zdanie ― prychnął Mistrz Eliksirów, zamykając oczy.  
  
― Już się zamykam ― szybko odpowiedział Harry.  
  
― I dobrze. ― Severus podciągnął koce i nakrył Pottera. On nie potrzebował okrycia, jako że w większości Gryfon leżał na nim. Chłopak przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, wtulając głowę w zagięcie szyi mężczyzny. Snape owinął swoje ramiona dookoła młodzieńca i wyszeptał:  
  
― Dobranoc, Harry. ― Po czym znów zamknął oczy.  
  
― ‘Branoc… ― odpowiedział Harry, zasypiając z uśmiechem na ustach.

**Author's Note:**

> Dajcie jakiś feedback, zwłaszcza autorce - zasługuje na to po tym, jak musiała tyle czasu czekać, aż wstawię jej przetłumaczony tekst. :) Lizzy jest cudowną, ciepłą osobą, jeśli ktoś ogarnia angielski na tyle, by czytać jej prace w oryginale - naprawdę polecam.


End file.
